The Rider
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: The day she died was the day this world changed. He changed. Until the day he met another. Modern AU. (Hastrid for chapter 1. Mericcup in the rest of the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Triumph to Tragedy<strong>

He wakes up from his sleep. He slowly raises his head. His makes a face that spells depression all over it. He then gets up and stretches from his night slumber. He then walks out of his room and into the bathroom. He strips down from his pajamas revealing his skinny out look and then takes a shower. After that he dries his hair, combs it, brushes his teeth, puts on deodorant, and then heads back into his room. He then get's dressed for school and yet still feels depressed. THIS is his daily routine.

His name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. Great name? Nope. But it's not the worst. Parents always believe that a name has purpose; it defines a person for who they are, not out side but inside. His mother, Valka gave him that name because she believes that Hiccup is cute name. Like his physique demeanor wouldn't do that.

"Morning Toothless." Hiccup said to his pet lizard, with a weak smile. He called him Toothless because he was bored and depressed. Why? Well… we'll get to that in a minute. But regardless he likes his lizard friend and strangely enough he likes to be called Toothless. Why? No idea.

After he feeds and pets Toothless he then grabs his book bag and heads down stairs. There, his parents are up and early as usual, in the kitchen. His father sits and reads the paper while drinking his morning coffee. His mother is at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning." He says walking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie." Valka smiled sincerely.

"Morning, son." His father, Stoick smiled too. "You slept well?"

"Yeah… I guess." Hiccup shrugged as he sat down at the table. Speaking of which, His father is Stoick Vast Haddock the 2nd.

Back in his early days we was a rising star in motorcycle racing and stunts. He rode on his model known as the Skullcrusher Ramblehorn. He and his best friend Gobber Belch would do motorcycle stunts and races together, and the two were became rising stars. Gobber had his own motorcycle called the Hotburple Grump.

But one day out on his usual motorcycle routes, which he goes out on his free time, he met another motorcycle rider. In which case that was Valka. She rode on her Stormcutter Cloudjumper. The two just happen to meet while riding their motorcycles. With a few laughs and smirks, they raced each other. They had so much fun after that, that they immediately became good friends. Then of course one thing led to another and they instantly became boyfriend and girlfriend.

They've been dating for a year, until one day Stoick and Gobber were both drafted into the army. As much as he didn't want to leave her, and she did want him to leave, Valka said that she will be waiting and he promised that he will return. The two had a healthy long distance relation ship, sending letters and phone calls to each other. But after two years of war Stoick and Gobber would finally have their chance to go back home, however it wasn't pleasant.

Out in the field of battle he and Gobber were caught in a bombing field. Only they survived, but at the cot of the their limbs. When they were found and retrieved they were immediately taken to the infirmary. Their limbs were damaged and infected beyond repair. So they had to be amputated. Stoick only lost his leg. Gobber however on the other hand lost a leg and an arm. He was lucky enough to be alive. Because of their condition they were given a permanent leave of absence and sent home.

Valka waited for her boyfriend to return and what she saw put her in shock and tears. But Stoick assured her it was nothing. The very instant he came home was then he proposed to her. Filled with shock, tears, but also joy, Valka said yes.

They now live in a beautiful small cozy house for 15 years and had their son Hiccup. Hiccup was always a shy and bashful type. But growing up he was also a depressed and miserable type. Why? We'll get to that in a minute. But he was always a happy type too. When he saw the history of his family, he instantly wanted to ride motorcycles like his parents. He looked through many ads in magazines and then sees a motorcycle that catches his eye. The Toothless Nightfury, the fastest bike of all. And of course that's the name he gives his pet lizard. And the rest you know.

After breakfast Hiccup immediately got up from his chair, grabbed his book bag, and headed out the door.

"Okay I'm off." Hiccup announced.

"Oaky. Have a good day sweetie." Valka smiled and kissed Hiccup's forehead.

"Have a good day, son." Stoick patted his son's back and smiled. Hiccup hade a little smile before heading out the door. In that instant he immediately went back to his gloomy look.

* * *

><p>Berk High School. This is where he goes to learn. But in his experience it's a place to be ignored, pushed around, given the cold shoulder, and of course bullied. Hiccup was always the target the instant he walks in through the doors. The usual routine as such would be paper balls, left over lunches, baseballs footballs and basketballs, and paper airplanes all being toss at his head. Most of the paper one are written and drawn with insults for laughs and threaten messages. Every school day he get bullied with messages and being tossed around into garbage dumps, lockers, janitors closets, bathroom stalls, you name it. To him life at school was a living hell. But is actually strange how he had gotten use to it over time.<p>

But there is one group that nobody in the school messes with. Student or bully alike could never mess with them. Every time they enter everyone stays out of their way, because they were the brightest and best. The Dragon Five. Fishlegs Ingerman, the brains. Snotlout Jorgenson, the brawn. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, mostly the comedy relief. And of course their leader Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup will admit that he had a crush on her, but do to his status as being the target practice, his depressing mood and demeanor, and his pitiful physique he knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell to get a chance with her.

Strangely enough they all were in the same class together, and Gobber was their teacher. They were in at everything from reading, writing, and languages. But for the most part they were mostly taught in sports. As they all entered the field on their first day of practice, they were really excited.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut smirked.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on the shoulder or on the lower back." Ruffnut smirked as well.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid smirked in agreement.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" Hiccup said sarcastically from behind. Everyone then instantly turned to look at him. "Pain. Love it."

"Oh great." Tuffnut groaned. "The Depressed Fish. Who let him in?"

"He's in our class. What did you expect?" Fishlegs said.

"Let's get started!" Gobber called out. "Today we're going to learn some football passes and maneuvers. To help you build up your muscles."

"Hiccup doesn't actually count in this, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout asked smirking. The twins chuckled from Snotlouts remark like it was a comedic joke.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool guys?" Tuffnut asked smirking too. After that short laugh they all headed out to the field. Hiccup was still depressed, because he knew he wouldn't fit in and we would be target practice. However Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.

"Don't worry about it, Hiccup." Gobber said cheery with confidence. "You maybe small but that doesn't mean you don't have your perks. All we have to do is find it." Gobber then walked in front of his class, all lined up. "Okay class! Right here is EVERYTHING you need to be fierce football players." He said gesturing to the training course. "Now even though this doesn't look like football now, it will be soon for all of you. And that's why I want you all to imagine it, to prep you up for the future." Gobber then walked toward the pitching machine. "So you better be ready. Stay on your toes and have your wits about you!"

"Whoa wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout frantically asked in a panic.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber smirked as he placed the first football into the pitching machine. Instantly went flying at the students, they all scrambled. "Today is about survival. If you have the ball you better run or you'll get tackled." Everyone was scrambling around to catch the next football that get's launched. Gobber then placed rows of Man Blocking Sleds. "Quick! What's the first thing you need to do when someone says hike?"

"Get a doctor?" Hiccup said with fear.

"Plus five feed?" Fishlegs also said in fear.

"Tackle!" Astrid called out.

"Yes! Now go!" He ordered. The students picked their man slay and charged for the tackle. "Tackling is the most important maneuver in order to keep the opposing team. If you have a choice between catching or tackling, choose to tackle." Out on the field Ruffnut and Tuffnut were bickering amongst each other.

"Get out of my way. This one's mine." Tuffnut shoved his sister.

"There's like million man sleds." Ruffnut shoved back.

"Take that one. It's red. Girls like red." He pointed. But Ruffnut just slammed Tuffnut's head against one.

"Oops. Now this one this one has blood on it." She smirked. But then they got hit with footballs.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber called out.

"What!?" The both said in unison. In the next very instant, another football was launched this time it hit Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber said

"Aw man." Fishlegs groaned in pain. It was now down to Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout. All the while Snotlout was flirting with Astrid, trying to gain her affection.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-." But his flirting was interrupted by a football to the face. Astrid however cartwheels out of the way just in time.

"Snotlout, out." Gobber said. Astrid rolls besides Hiccup, which causes Hiccup to blush, but Astrid pays no mind. But Hiccup still remained focused. Astrid rolls away and a split second later and Hiccup was hit with a football in gut. After that Gobber blue his whistle.

"That's enough for today!" He called out. Everyone recovered from their painful experience. "Remember… The opposing team will always," He then sternly looks at the others. "always go for the kill." And with that school was done for the day.

* * *

><p>After school Hiccup goes to his part-time job at a repair shop, which also happens to be where Gobber works because he owns the shop as the boss. Gobber always picks Hiccup after school and heads on over there. He's been Gobber apprentice ever since he was little. Well… littler. Hiccup was good builder and fixer. He managed to fixed anything; radios, cars, computers, and even motorcycles. Costumers always gave good compliments and reviews because they knew Hiccup was the best. And yet Hiccup was still miserable.<p>

* * *

><p>After work Gobber would drive Hiccup back home. They like to interact to each other like friends would do. But this time Hiccup had a complaint.<p>

"Well that went well." Hiccup sarcastically said as he slouched in car seat.

"Ah don't worry. It was only the first day of gym class. They always have a few bumps in the road." Gobber assured him with encouragement.

"Wish I could say the same thing to all the school days I had." Hiccup said. This actually gets Gobber's attention.

"Has it really been that bad?" Gobber asked out of concern.

"Well gee. All those times I've been target practice all my life. Does THAT ring a bell?" Hiccup groaned.

"Well then why don't you tell someone or talk to someone about these thing?" Gobber asked.

"Because nobody listens." Hiccup answered.

"Oh that's not true." Gobber retorted.

"And when they do, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in their sandwiches." Hiccup retorted. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong friend. I ordered an extra large guy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone." He acted in an exaggerated tone.

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that they probably can't stand." Gobber tried to explain.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup groaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the car door.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber offered his advise. "Just be who you are and someday, someway, and somehow you'll get lots of friends."

"Oh really? Just be myself." Hiccup said in an aggravated tone. "Gobber when will you get it!? When will mom and dad get it!? Just being myself can only go so far! And let me tell you right now! I've already reached a dead end when it comes to being myself! Now I'm at that point where I want to be someone that I'm not! I need to be! It's the only other way to have actual friends!"

"But it's more complicated that you realize." Gobber retorted back.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup sighed heavily and gets out of the car at towards the front door. Gobber eyes him sympathetically and then drives off home.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hiccup was in his room laid back on his bed thinking about how pathetic he really is. He could hear his parents talking downstairs. They actually got a phone call from Gobber about Hiccup's problems. They were having a nice little conversation about what should be done about Hiccup's bully problems. But Hiccup knew better. Nothing can help him. He then turned off the lights and went miserably to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Next day was Saturday, no school. Hiccup decided to go out for a walk. A walk would always clear his mind about this. Along the way he stumbled on a junkyard, and for some strange bazar reason he felt the urge to like sneak in. So he did. He managed to find a small whole to mingle his way in through. He then started to look around.<p>

"Well this was stupid." He muttered to himself. But then suddenly something caught his eye and put him into wide-eyed awe. To him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There right in front of him was a Toothless Nightfury. It was composed of completely perfect black paint, emerald eyes tattooed to the exterior, and an artistic magenta colored flamed tattooed as well. Hiccup could not believe that this moment was happening. An actual Toothless Nightfury motorcycle model was sitting in a junkyard. He looked around to see if anyone was around and then he examined it. He looked closely and noticed a couple of things that were missing or broken. "Who ever had you last took care of you really shitty." He said to it. He then thought about it for a moment and made up his mind. He'll work until he gained enough money to buy it. Then sneak out a few parts from the shop to repair it. Before Hiccup left he took one last look at the Nightfury. "I'll be back I promise." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Monday he was in school. Sundays were his day off from work. He was in class sitting at his desk, still really miserable. Maybe the reason why is because it was raining outside. Gobber was just talking to everyone about Friday's first day of football practice.<p>

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the field today?" Gobber asked his class.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid explained only earning her eye rolls from the group.

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout complimented her, still trying to gain her affection.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber agreed with Astrid. "Now where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up." Ruffnut said in a rude demeanor.

"He didn't get killed." Her twin said in the same demeanor.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said calmly and collectively. Hiccup only rolled his eyes and payed no mind.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber sighs. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber then lays a giant book in the center of his desk. "The sports manual. Everything we know about every sports we know of." Gobber explained. He then looked at his watch. "No practice tonight. Study up." Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said with a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut groaned.

"Why read words when you can just do the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asks.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times." Fishlegs stated. The other teens just stare.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut starts.

"...but now..." Ruffnut continues. Snotlout gets up to go.

"You guys read, I'll go practice and stuff." He says to the others. But the others follow, with Fishlegs in tow. Astrid is the last to go. Hiccup gets up from his desk and walks over to Gobber's desk and picks up the sports manual and then brings it back to his desk to read. While Hiccup was reading the manual, he didn't realize that he was alone with Astrid. Guess the manual provided a good distraction. But for Astrid she realized this but pay no mind to it. But after awhile for some bazar reason she wanted to analyze Hiccup. So she did. She saw that Hiccup was a hard worker and focused, but she also saw that he was a miserable mess, and she saw why. He constantly got bullied and ignored for the longest time of his life. Then something came over her. She actually started to feel bad for him and a little bit of guilt. All he wanted was friends but he had been targeted and tormented for most of his life. Astrid thought about it a little more and thought maybe she could try to help and be his friend.

"Hey." She greeted. Hiccup turned to with wide-eyed shock. Astrid was actually talking to him.

"Um, hey." He awkwardly greeted back. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Good book?" She randomly said. She was really terrible at this.

"Uh, I guess so. I mean you've read it. So… it should be good, I guess." This was REALLY getting awkward. But it still was a shock to Hiccup. THE Astrid was actually trying to strike a conversation with him. And this is the same Astrid is the Queen of cool, Queen the cold shoulder, and Queen of a cold heart that can't be melted, which explains why Snotlout constantly fails to win over her affection.

"Hey, um, sorry about this." She said sincerely while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not really good at this. You know the whole casual talking thing."

"I guess we both have that problem don't we?" Hiccup said. The two just stared at each other for a solid moment, then they both laughed.

"I guess we are." Astrid chuckled. "I think we should start over. I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." She reintroduced herself.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd." Hiccup reintroduced himself. She then saw something under the manual. It was a magazine.

"What's that you got here?" She wondered with interest.

"Oh this?" He said bringing the magazine out. "Just a motorcycle magazine."

"Oh really? You like motorcycles, huh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do." Hiccup smiled. "My mom and dad love to ride them a lot. And when I was a kid they took me riding on one too. I did kind off pissed myself on the first try…" Awkward silence. "Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Loud and clear."

"Fuck! Pretend you didn't hear that part."

"What part?" Astrid smirked. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Anyway my dad was once a rising star along side Gobber." Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know." Astrid giggled. "Gobber told us about his bike stunts and—wait! Who is your father exactly?"

"My dad? Oh he's Stoick Vast Haddock 2nd." Hiccup answered.

"What!?" She gasped. "As in the Stoick the Vast by nickname?"

"Yeah."

"And… you're his son?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Oh my gosh!" Astrid squealed. This was a side Hiccup did not know and is just now knowing. "I can't believe it! I am in the presence of the son of the great motorcyclist Stoick the Vast!" She just NOW realized this? Oy vey. As for Hiccup he was staring at Astrid's fangirl reaction. Thus was something nobody would expect from Astrid. Was cold, tough, and scary. But looking at her now was like different.

"Um Astrid?" Hiccup spoke up. Astrid quickly regained her posture.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She breathed. "I don't really show my other part of myself." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh no. I don't think it's bad or anything." Hiccup insisted. "If anything I think it's cute." Astrid immediately glared at him, making him sweat bullets. "Uh, I uh, didn't mean anything like that. That came out wrong." He panicked.

"You will not mention this to anyone. You got that?" She hissed. Hiccup gulped.

"A-Absolutely." He nodded.

"Good." She said. But then she smiled again. "And just make sure you do, how about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"How about I help you with training?" She offered. Hiccup then thought long at hard.

"I… I guess it would help." Hiccup said. "But what do I have to do in return?"

"Teach me to ride a motorcycle."

"What!?"

"It only seems fair." She leaned towards him, smirking.

"Well… I don't exactly own my own bike. And I can't ask my parents permission. I mean… you know what parents are like." Hiccup explained.

"Hmm that is true." Astrid pondered. "Then I guess there's no helping it." She shrugged.

"But…"

"But what?" She quirked up an eyebrow.

"I… did find a Toothless Nightfury in the junkyard." Hiccup said. "I can repair it and… test it out." Astrid smirked once again.

"Then it's a deal." Astrid said.

"Huh?"

"Once you're ready I want you to teach me." Astrid said. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She said in playful tone. "Well I need to get home. See you tomorrow Hiccup." And with that Astrid left with a smile. Hiccup just stayed in his seat speechless.

* * *

><p>The next day was another day of practice. Footballs were being launched into the air but this time everything was set up like a distorted maze. Hiccup was almost hit by one.<p>

"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." Gobber scolds as he launches more footballs. Hiccup does what he is better known for. Scram. "Today... is all about tackling. Someplayers are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." He instructed. The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup. More footballs are launched, but this time at Fishlegs.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." Fishlegs says as he runs in a panic.

"Look for a blind spot. Everyone has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber instructed. Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up but are smashed together - too close for comfort.

"Eww." Ruffnut cringes in disgust. "Do you ever bathe?"

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut retorted.

"How about I give you one!" She snapped. Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. Gobber launches more footballs at them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber shrugs and chuckles. Gobber then focuses on Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Snotlout says in his usual suave tone. He then tries to catch one of the balls but misses. Astrid just gives him an unimpressed look. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" He said defensively. Gobber continues to launch footballs until…

"Hiccup!" Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said to him.

"It's okay I—" But in that little moment, they both realized that they were very close to each other. Just staring into each other's eyes and blushing too. Until…

"Oooh! Love on the field!" Tuffnut laughed.

"She could do better." Ruffnut smirked. The two of them immediately struggle to untangle themselves.

"Just... let me... why don't you..." Hiccup tries but Astrid untangles herself and catches one of the footballs. She SPINS and SWINGS the ball, scoring a DIRECT Touchdown.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber compliments as he turns off the machine. Astrid then turns to Hiccup who has a look of defeat.

"You okay, bud?" She asks casually.

"Not really." He sighed. But then Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get better at it, I'm sure." She assured. For some reason that helped Hiccup a lot.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the shop. It's covered in drawings of automobiles, electronics, and scale models. He turns on the lamp and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of the Toothless Nightfury. With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a pencil and re-draws the parts.<p>

Hiccup wastes no time as he begins to forge and construct missing parts to the motorcycle. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. He then puts it all in his book bag and heads on out to the junkyard.

That night he manages to sneak in undetected again. He then sees the Motorcycle, still in it's place like the last time he saw it. He looks around to see if anyone was around. Once it was safe he began to repair the bike. He looked at the parts that were missing and began replacing them. He then gets the crazy idea of trying it out. He turns on the engine and surprisingly it hums.

"There. Not too bad. It works." He says all proud of himself. But then it bolts! "Woah! No! No! No!" Hiccup struggles to hold on to the handles. As the bike speeds away, it immediately tips into a uncontrolled bank, carrying Hiccup with him. Hiccup sees the engine rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Try as he may, Hiccup can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and grips hard on the handles. He reaches it and yanks it, stabilizing the turns. "It's working!" He says all excited and terrified. Hiccup arcs just short of the dirt road and manages to stabilize it. "Yes! Yes, I did it." But then he sees a wall and was going to crash. Hiccup instantly hits the breaks, but is suddenly thrown from the bike in the intense force of a turn. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He screams as he bounces across the surface and takes a dive. Hiccup recovers, roughed up, but beaming. "Yeah!" He cheered. Today was the start of something great.

* * *

><p>The next day of practice was different.<p>

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive." Gobber explained. Today was more intense as more obstacles and sled were placed. Everyone was trying but most of them failed. Especially when you hear Tuffnut shout

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling in the single digits now." Fishlegs panicked. But then Hiccup got all determined once again and runs off onto the field. Astrid does the same as they both tacked into the man blocking sleds. They both then caught footballs and ran to the touchdown. Both of them scored. Hiccup and Astrid turn to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to..." Hiccup awkwardly say as he starts to jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group. "Yep...see you tomorrow." Everyone else was still awe struck in shock, while Astrid smirked.

"He's gonna do just fine." She says confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>~Montage Time~<strong>

Later that day Hiccup was once again at the shop. He remembered he noticed the bike had a torn up seat. So he began making a new one. It wasn't all that hard, he just had the right materials for the job. In no time he made a freshly made motorcycle seat and head over to the junkyard.

He found the Nightfury just as he left it. He unscrewed and removed the old motorcycle seat and replaced it with the new one. He then test run the bike once more, but just like before he fell off the bike.

Next day he forged more parts, went back to the junkyard, replaced and fixed the bike, and as usual went for another test run. But as usual he fell off. But to his credit we lasted longer and gotten far a little.

Next day was practice as usual. The others were doing terribly in practice but they were improving as they went. However Astrid and Hiccup were excelling in their practice at an accelerating pace. This soon got the attention of only a small fraction of the school.

On his way out of school was called and congratulated by some unlikely teens. He turns and sees The Dragon Five running up to him in excitement and smiles.

"Hey Hiccup, I've never seen you and Astrid do that before." Snotlout says all impressed.

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut asked all eagerly.

"It was really cool." Ruffnut chimed in. Feeling a little ganged up and overwhelmed He squirms and invents an excuse.

"I left my cellphone back on the field." Hiccup says with a weak smile. He then turns and hurries back."You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you." Everyone quirks their eyebrows in confusion, while Astrid smiles. She knew Hiccup was improving.

Later that day, Hiccup washed down the Toothless Nightfury. He'd been test driving it for awhile now that he didn't realize it was filthy. It was wet and messy job, but Hiccup was careful and got the thing all clean.

Next day was out in the field and today's lesson was about teamwork once again. Astrid and Hiccup were learning to pass the ball to each other. Back and forth they threw, while standing or running. They kept this little pace up until they reached the touch down. Feeling proud of their accomplishment they high fived each other. More students came to see their improvement.

In the lunchroom Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him. In that instant most of the lunchroom came over too him.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs called out.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Snotlout asked with interest.

"Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question." Tuffnut complimented.

Since his and Astrid's stunning performance on the field he's become quite the celebrity. Astrid felt proud for him.

Later that day Hiccup replaced some broken mirrors on the bike. The old ones were completely broken.

Next day of practice was basically the same. Practices with tackles, catching, punting, kicking, maneuvers, hiking, and of course hearing Tuffnut shouting

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

And of course Hiccup and Astrid excelling in class. The only difference more people showed up to see with interest.

Later that day Astrid stayed behind after school to practice a few punts and throws. After a few throws of the football Astrid noticed Hiccup leaving school. They both star into each other's eyes from a distance and the smile at one another. Hiccup then left for work. But then Astrid began to feel something different in her. And she wondered what it was. Don't know yet? Here's a hint her body heat and heart rate just raised.

Hiccup was once again running a test drive on the bike. So far he was doing great from last time. He started taking notes of his progress and went on for another test run. But of course it fails to, sending him backwards into a pile of garbage.

"Oh great." He sighed.

Through trial and error, Hiccup managed to fix the Toothless Nightfury. He also saved enough money from his job to buy it. He then took it out to an open highway with no cars or traffic for a complete test run.

"Okay let's take this nice and slow." He murmured to himself. Hiccup checks a cheat sheet, clipped onto his seat. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents."Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four." He presses the pedal, causing the bike to pick up speed a little. He rolls off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his newmotorcycle is holding. The foot controls make the appendage quick and responsive. He watches theToothless Nightfury's every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. "Alright, it's go time. It's go time." He drives toward a little tunnel along the highway, lining up to pass through the arch."Come on. Come on baby. Come on baby!" They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver. "Yeah! Yes, it worked!" The triumph is short-lived as hesmacked into one of several rocks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns. "Damn it." They hurtle into another rock. "Son of a bitch!" And then another. "Odin's butthole, I'm bad at this!" But Hiccup then gains his posture. He looks back at his cheat sheet. "Position four, no three." He began riding the bike against the wind like never before. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the seaside next to him as he rode the motorcycle. It moves with every passing second. He swallowshard and tightens his grip on the handles. "Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." He said excitingly until he spots the guide tearing free in the turbulence. "... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" He panicked. Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet and nabs it before it's carried out of reach just in time to pull the Toothless out of his dive. Barely shy of the tree trunks. Hecareens past the wooded cliff and directly into atreacherous slalom course of jutting sea pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers the Toothless on instinct and with perfect intuition. Hemanages a tight, hair-razing series of split-second turns, making it to the open road, takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory. "YEEAHHH!" He cheers. Today has been a successful day.

**~End of Montage~**

* * *

><p>Later that night Hiccup drove into the driveway with his new Toothless Nightfury. Before heading inside the house, he took another look at his new bike he got and smiled. He then went inside to see his parents just setting up the dinner table.<p>

"Hey guys." Hiccup said walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hello sweetie." Valka said. "We heard the great news." She said all excitingly.

"Yes. We heard that you're making friends." Stoick said smiling. "The first time in years." He chuckedpatting his boy on the back.

"Yeah." Hiccup sighed and sat at the table.

"So…" His mother began. "…Gobber tells us you don't let him drive you home. Instead you walk home."

"But to be fair he is working hard at his job." Stoick pointed out.

"Yeah…" Hiccup chuckled. "Well… the reason is… because… I've been going to the junkyard and fixing a… motorcycle." The two parents then went wide-eyed in shock.

"Hiccup…" Valka stood in shock. "…You went to the junkyard?"

"Son, why would go there?" Stoick asked in concern.

"Well…" Hiccup began. "…I was out for a walk and just so happened to walk by. Then I got this insane idea to just walk on in."

"You were trespassing!?" Valka asked in shock.

"Son, why would you do something that!?" Stoick asked in concern, though looked more demanding.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I just did." Hiccup shrugged. "I guess it was a way for me to break off my usual gloomy self. And just before I started to leave I then saw it. A Toothless Nightfury in the junkyard, believe it or not." Hiccup explained.

"What!?" The both said in unison in awe and shock.

"Yep." Hiccup nodded. "Come on I'll show." He gestured them to follow him. When they came to the garage they were both shocked beyond imagining.

"H-Hiccup…" Valka stammered. "…How did you get this?"

"Did you steel this?" Stoick said glaring at Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup said. "I bought it with my own money I saved from part-time job." He explained.

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Stoick said.

"I figured I should make it a surprise." Hiccup shrugged. "Anyway I did managed to fix it." And to prove it, Hiccup got on the motorbike and started the engine. "See?" He smirked. Both his parents were awe struck by this. "I fixed this bad baby up all by myself." He said proudly. "Well, what do you think? We can go for motorcycle rides together, as a family." Both parents were still struck with awe.

"B-But, H-Hiccup." Valka said. "Do you even know how to ride?" Clearly she was worried.

"Yes." Hiccup nodded. "I tested this out like every other day. And I've gotten the hang of it."

"I guess that explains the constant bruises." Stoick pondered.

"All this time we figured it was due to Gobber's football training." Valka added.

"Well that too." Hiccup chuckled. There was a moment of silence between them. "So uh, what o you say?" Hiccup said breaking the silence. There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Well…" Stoick breathed. "…I never thought I'd live to see the day when Hiccup's life would turn and change for the better."

"I don't think we'd imagine it would turn out this way." Valka said. Hiccup only smiled.

* * *

><p>After days of training the big day came for their school to compete against another school. The school field was packing with football fans. Friends, fellow students, and families all gathered to see their children compete in the football league. The two teams gathered on the field. The team Hiccup and his new friends were on are called the Berk Dragons. The opposing school team is known as the Grizzly Claws. Hiccup could already feel his legs shaking as the Grizzly Claws team looked mean and deadly.<p>

"We're going to be fine." Astrid assured him. "So let's kick some ass."

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded with his confidence back. The referee takes a coin out of his pocket, and tosses it. He catches the coin and lands it on his wrist. It's heads. So that means the Grizzly's will kick off and the Dragon's will receive.

The two teams then went to the their designated places. It was a large space. Hiccup could see his family waving at them and cheering for him. He knew he couldn't let them down. Suddenly the referee blows his whistle and the Grizzly's kick off and charge. The Berk's instantly charge too and the game is on. The two teams are charging at each other like two Greek armies on a battlefield. The two teams collide, but surprisingly the Berks tackle the Grizzly's. Now keep in mind that the Grizzly's are bigger and fitter than the Berk's, so they aren't called the Grizzly Claws for nothing. But despite their great size they got tackled and at the same time Hiccup grabs the ball.

He then fakes to Fishlegs and the Grizzly's fell for it. Hiccup hands it to Snotlout. Snotlout then makes a jolt for the Grizzly's touchdown. The other Berk team members distracted the other Grizzly's as Snotlout kept running as fast as he could to the touch down. But it was long before he had other Grizzly's on his tail. But he was just too fast for them. Then Snotlout made the touchdown. It was 7 to 0 in the first inning and the crowd goes wild.

Now it's the Berk Dragons turn to kick off. The referee blows his whistle and Fishlegs kicks off. The Grizzly Claws receive and catch, bit then suddenly tackled by the Berks again. The ball is up for grabs and Astrid takes it. She then fakes to Snotlout and the Grizzly's fall for it again as they get tackled again. Astrid then passes the ball to Hiccup and he makes a dash for the touchdown. He was certainly quick on his feet as he passed by recovering Grizzly's who were throwing a fit and a fuss. Hiccup was then pursued by other Grizzly's as he passed the 50's, the 40's, the 30's, the 20's, the 10 and touchdown! The team was roaring with excitement, the crowd goes wild, and the Grizzly's stare in disbelief and frustration. It was now 14 to 0.

Now it's the Berk Dragons turn to kick off once again and The Grizzly Claws receive and catch, bit then suddenly tackled by the Berks again. The ball is up for grabs and Fishlegs takes it. He then passes the ball to Hiccup and he makes a dash for the touchdown. Hiccup is once again pursued by other Grizzly's but it is no use. Touchdown! The team was roaring with excitement and the crowd goes wild. 21 to 0.

Now since the Berk's had two tries at the kick off it only seemed fair for the Grizzly's to have a turn. The referee blows his whistle and the Grizzly's kick off and charge. The Berk's instantly charge too. The two teams collide, but the Berks tackle the Grizzly's once again and at the same time Snotlout grabs the ball. He hands it to Astrid then makes a jolt for the Grizzly's touchdown. The other Berk team members distracted the other Grizzly's as Astrid kept running as fast as she could to the touchdown. She was then pursued by other Grizzly's as she passed the 30's, the 20's, the 10 and touchdown! The team was roaring with excitement, the crowd goes wild, and the Grizzly's stare in disbelief and frustration once more. It was now 38 to 0. The Berk Dragons won the game and the crowd goes wild.

"We did it!" Astrid said to Hiccup on excitement.

"Y-Yeah… we did." Hiccup heavily breathed. But he was taken back by Astrid hugging him. He couldn't help but blush. Suddenly all the of Hiccup's new friends on his team came and gave a big group hug. Even Gobber the couch.

"You lads did it!" He cheered. "I knew you had potential!" He smiled at them, they smile back at him. He then turned to Hiccup. "Especially you my boy. I don't you didn't I? Just be yourself and good things are sure to come."

"They certainly have." Hiccup smiled in agreement."Though it certainly took it's sweet time." He chuckled everyone laughed.

"Hiccup!" Called a happy voice. Hiccup turned to see his parents running over the field to him with happy looks. Valka was the first to hug her son. "Oh I'm so proud of you, my boy!" She said of energetically.

"I knew you had potential, son!" Stoick bellowed and laughed. He then gave both his son and wife a huge hug. Today was happy moment with his new friends and his family. Hiccup couldn't be any more happier. Or could he?

* * *

><p>Next day that afternoon, Hiccup decided to take out his Toothless Nightfury for a spin. He rides out on the street and heads on over to Astrid's place. Once he was there he was surprised to see Astrid standing in the front of her house.<p>

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey, what's up!" She greeted back.

"Just thought I keep our end of the bargain." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm glad you still remember." She giggled. She then took a look at the motorbike and gasped in awe. "Wow! This is a Toothless Nightfury! One of the fastest bikes in Scotland! Maybe the whole world!" Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at her fangirl spastic.

"Wanna take a him for a spin?" Hiccup asked.

"Isn't it pronounced her?" Astrid giggled.

"I'd figured I'd change that." Hiccup smirked. "Wanna ride?" Astrid went wide-eyed in shock.

"R-Really? Y-You want… me to ride?" Astrid stammered while blushing.

"I don't see why not." Hiccup answered. Astrid then get's on the bike and held on to Hiccup's shoulders. Okay. Let's take this nice and gently." Hiccup then started the engine and they rode off to the highway.

* * *

><p>Out on the highway, they rode by the seaside. It was a nice little scenery and so far so good.<p>

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup said with assurance. But he spoke to soon. The Toothless suddenly launches straight upward. Astrid screams. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the seat, heaving them into doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She screams again and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him. "Whatthe fuck is wrong with this thing?! Bad motorcycle!" Hiccup shouts all mortified. "It's not usually like this. Oh no..." Toothless rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below. Astrid screams again. The Toothless rockets over the open road, deliberately dipping them in the froth."What the fuck is happening?!" The Toothless rockets onwards and begins tumbling head. "And now the wobbling. Thank you for nothing you useless piece of shit." Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing." Astrid frantically panicked. But then justlike magic the bike's motor suddenly started working. They level off. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. Columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. TheToothless continues riding on the seaside highway under a starry sky and under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. "Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. You're amazing." Astrid said sincerely which makes Hiccup smile and blush bashfully.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hiccup rode Astrid back home. They both had the time of their life.<p>

"Thanks for that." Astrid smiled at him. "THAT was amazing."

"Anytime." Hiccup smiled back.

"Wait till I get my own bike. Maybe we can have a race or two?" Astrid smirked.

"Anytime anywhere." Hiccup smirked back.

"Oh by the way." Astrid then punched Hiccup in arm.

"OW!"

"THAT was for almost getting us killed!" Astrid hissed. "And this…" Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. But in a surprise turn of events she kisses Hiccup on the lips. "That's for, everything else." She smiled. In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off leaving Hiccup feelinghis lips, stunned. He then smiled like an idiot. He knew that this was yet another start to a good and awesome life.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Hiccup and Astrid were officially a couple over the past 5 years. Their relationship was healthy. It was romantic but also extreme. How so? Well Hiccup took it upon himself to form a motorcycle team. After he taught his friends how to ride a motorcycle they all worked hard to save up their money to buy their own. And in no time at all they became a team, for races and stunts. They were known as the Dragon Six. Over the past five years the Dragon Six were a huge.

One spring day, there was a motorcycle race. The Dragon Six were against another motorcycle team, called the Eagle Wings. Motors roared and echoed throughout the area and the crowds roared and cheered in excitement. Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his motorcycle called the Meatlug Gronkle. Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Hookfang falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their two Zipplebacks, which for some reason decided to call their bikes Barf & 't ask, the answer will still be confusing. Anyway he let's the twins go first like a gentleman.

"Here ya go, babe." Snotlout said, with a chivalrous grin, to Ruffnut. She rolls her eyes with a sneer and a grumble. "Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do." He coaxed.

"Come on, Bro. It's starting to stink around here."Ruffnut starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.

"Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, sis!"Tuffnut ignites the gas and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride her Deadly Nadder Stormfly model spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.

"What are you doing, Snotlout?!" She called through the loud engine noises.

"She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets." Snotlout smirked.

"Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!" Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Only for a few hours!" Snotloud defended. They peel away, pouring on the speed. The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted stables. They exit through the far side and circle backthrough the village, blasting past. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. This was the most extreme racing course yet!

Back in the audience Hiccup's family was roaring with the crowd in a wave of excitement. Amused as they watch the racers round the track.

"Last lap!" Gobber shouted excitingly as well. And indeed it was. A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.

"This is it!" Astrid called to her team "Come on, Hiccup! We can still win this thing!"

"You heard the lady!" Hiccup chuckled. "Let's peddle to the medal!"

"Come on, Bro!" Ruffnut shouted in excitement.

"Let's go!" Tuffnut agreed.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs and Snotlout in unison. And at that moment they apt up the gas on their bikes and went at full speed passed the other bike team with ease.

"This is it guys! Final stretch!" Hiccup called out. "Astrid, take the lead!"

"Aye aye, captain!" She giggled as she went full speed towards the finish line. The Dragon Six won. The entire crowd roars in applauds.

"Well played! Hahaha!" Stoick roared in excitement. "That's my future daughter-in-law!"

"Oh Stoick." Valka giggled. Yeeeeeaaaah, probably should have mentioned that Stoick has developed an interest to see Hiccup and Astrid married. Of course Hiccup was oblivious to the idea, but not entirely. However Hiccup had considered it.

* * *

><p>After the race Hiccup and Astrid rode to the beach on the highway, where they first rode on Hiccup's Nightfury 5 years ago. They got of at leaned against the railing staring off into the sunset.<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah." Astrid sighed happily. "It sure does bring back memories." Hiccup could tell Astrid was enjoying the scenery.

"You know, 5 years ago you looked rather geeky." She giggled.

"Hey!" Hiccup scoffed at her comment.

"But looking at you now. You've changed into a handsome young man." She smiled sincerely at him. Hiccup smiled back.

"Thanks." He said bashfully. Astrid then approached him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Hiccup." She beamed up at him. "With all my heart."

"And I love you too, Astrid. With all my heart and soul." Hiccup smiled sincerely.

"Not fair." She laughed. "You added soul to that."

"You're just jealous, because you didn't think of it first." Hiccup laughed. They both laughing together as they snuggled together. They then watched the sunset together. Then Hiccup broke of and stared into Astrid's eyes. "Astrid, can tell you something?"

"What is it?

"Well over the past month I've been doing some thinking." Hiccup blushed. "So I've saved up some cash to get you something special."

"Oh! Really?" Astrid beamed with interest.

"Yes." Hiccup smiled. "But first I need to tell you something." Hiccup said as he held both of Astrid's hands. "Astrid we've known each other, dated each other, and loved each other for 5 years. We've made such wonderful memories. But I want to make more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you the happiest woman in your life." He then kneeled down on one knee, earning an awe striking gasp from Astrid.

"H-Hiccup… What are you…" Astrid stammers. Hiccup than brought out a box from his leather coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Astrid…" He began. "…Will you marry me?" Astrid looked at Hiccup's face. He was smiling, but it was areal and serious smile. Astrid then shedding tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hiccup…" She whimpered and smiled. "Y-Yes. Yes! YES! I will marry you!" She squealed in happiness as she hugged Hiccup happily. Hiccup then placed the ring on her ring finger. Astrid knew it wasn't fake or a dream. It was real. They stare into each other's eyes, smiling. Then kissed each other passionately. Astrid was going to marry Hiccup.

* * *

><p>The two returned to Astrid's house. Her parents just left on a wedding anniversary trip together. Meaning that they have the whole place to them selves. As they entered they were kissing each other passionately, then roughly. They had an urging feeling inside them. Their hormone levels elevated. They knew what they wanted and gave themselves to each other.<p>

"Take me, Hiccup." She said with begging, longing eyes. Hiccup complied as he carried his new fiancé to her room. Plopping themselves in her bed, they continued to kiss each other passionately and roughly. Hiccup then started to remove her clothing. Astrid did the same. Slowly but surly they stripped each other down. They were now completely naked and lying on a bed in each other's arms. Astrid then laid Hiccup on his back and went down from there. Hiccup knew what she was about to do. Astrid took his erected length and looked at it with great interest. She then placed her moth over it, causing Hiccup to groan in pleasure. She then started to move her mouth in and out, up and down on Hiccup's long pork sword. Hiccup was groaning with pleasure. He then started to, unconsciously move his hands towards Astrid's breast, but then quickly stopped. Astrid stopped herself to wonder why.

"I… I'm sorry." Hiccup said sincerely. Astrid only giggled.

"It's okay. Do what you want." She smiled back at him. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and guided it her breast. She allowed him to play with her breast, while she resumed sucking and suckling on his erection. They enjoyed each other's touch on each other's sensitive parts. They kept up this slow, gentle, and pleasurable pace for about 2 minutes, until Hiccup had an urge coming on. He knew what was coming next.

"A-Atrsid…" He stammered. "I-I can't… I'm gonna cum…" And speak of the devil, he did. But Astrid held on tight to Hiccup's erection, not letting herself remove her mouth. Hiccup couldn't hold back any longer and let go of his release into Astrid's mouth. She then removed herself from Hiccup's erection. While she swallowed most of Hiccup's release, most of it treacle down from her mouth to her mouth. She stared in amazement of how much there was.

_"Hiccup's semen" _Astrid thought to herself as she stared in astonishment.

"Uh, S-Sorry." Hiccup felt bad for what he just did. But Astrid only giggled again.

"It's okay." She smiled. She then crawled over Hiccup, meeting him eye to eye. "Your cum was so decisions. But now I want you inside of me." She smiled a devilish smirk. Hiccup smiled back. He then turned Astrid on her back, viewing her smooth, beautiful body, along with her cute, pretty, and beautiful face. "What is it?" Astrid asked through a smile.

"You're so beautiful." Hiccup said gently stroking her cheek. He then moved both hands at her breasts. He plays with them, squeezes them and kisses and sucks them with great pleasure. This causes Astrid to moan with pleasure. "They're hard." He smirked before resuming. "Can you feel it?" He smirked again while Astrid moaned. "How about this?" He asked while moving his hand down at Astrid's clitoris. She moaned even more. After a couple of seconds he removed his hand from her clitoris. "You're all wet." He smirked.

"Please! Hiccup, I'm begging you! Put you delicious cock in my pussy! Fuck me hard! Fuck me all you want!" She begged with longing eyes.

"Alright." He smiled and nodded. He then placed his erection at her clitoris. "Here we go." He said. Astrid nodded and Hiccup pushed it right in, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Aster a few seconds of heavy breathing Hiccup began. "I'm gonna start moving." Astrid nodded again. Hiccup began to move his hips back and forth, in and out in a steady rhythmic pattern. Astrid began gasping, and breathing heavily in moans so pleasurable. After 2 minutes of the same movement and position, Hiccup took Astrid by the back and head and gently lifted her up.

He the lay on his back having Astrid on top once again. She then started to move up and down, back and forth on Hiccup erection. Astrid moaned in pleasure, while Hiccup groaned the same way. Hiccup then played with her breasts again. After that Astrid then bounces on his erection.

"Yes! Yes!" She moaned. "It's so good!" She moans as she continues to bounce. "Hiccup! Hiccup! It's so good!" She moaned. After about 3 minutes of her bouncing her clitoris on Hiccup's erection, both felt the surge of a climax coming on. "Hiccup, I…"

"Me too!" Hiccup groaned. Astrid then started to pick up the pace.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Astrid shrieked. "Hiccup!"

"I'm cumming!" Hiccup groaned. And just like that they both simultaneously released their orgasmic climaxes. Astrid then collapses on top of Hiccups chiseled buffed chest. Both were heavily breathing from the experience. Astrid grins to herself.

"Hiccup?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" Hiccup answers.

"I love you. I love so much." She beamed up at him.

"And I love you too." He smiled sincerely.

"Oh, I can't wait to be married with you." Astrid sighed happily into Hiccup's chest. They both happily held each other in each other's arms as they both fell happily to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

During that Time, Hiccup and Astrid told their parents all about Hiccup's marriage proposal. As anyone could imagine they were really happy and on board with idea. Just like that. So they scheduled it to be in two months. Both Hiccup and Astrid were very excited. But alas his 5-year happiness would come to a hiatus.

It was only a month before their wedding, and the Dragon Six were called out to another race. This time against the Dragon Trappers, lead by their leader Dragon Bludvist. The Dragon Trappers were an extreme motorcycle team. They were the champions of extreme stunts. Yet know one could but feel like they had a shady background. As anyone could imagine most of the Dragon Six was excited while some were terrified.

"Man I'm so hyped!" Tuffnut shout in excitement.

"We are gonna rape those dick trappers!" Ruffnut joked in excitement.

"My legs won't stop shaking!" Fishlegs shouted. "Is that good or bad!"

"Bad." Snotlout smirked.

"Then I'm hyped up too!" He shouted again. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked at their team and smiled with confidence.

"Let's give it our all." She said to her fiancé Hiccup.

"Kick some ass." Hiccup smiled back at her.

"And after this…" She smirked while leaning against him. "… I think the winner deserves an award tonight."

"Oh really?" Hiccup smirked back. The two chuckled and kissed each other. "Then I guess I better win this for you." They both kissed again. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." She smiled back. "Lets do this."

"Yeah." He nodded. He then turned to the team. "Let's do it guys!"

"YEAH!" They all screamed in unison.

During the race, the Dragon Six were making excellent speed. However the Dragon Trappers were rivaling them on a whole knew level. Both teams have complete 2 out of 3 laps and the crowd was going wild.

"This is it guys!" Hiccup shout. "Let's kick some ass!"

"I'll take the lead!" Astrid shouted.

"Alright! Becareful!" Hiicups said.

"Aren't I always?" Astrid giggled as she went full throttle towards to the finish line. However half way there she was confronted by someone. She could make out the bike but it was coming at a rapid speed. What the-!?" Before she could react…

From the distance Hiccup and the crowd heard a booming sound. The crowd went silent as everyone looked to see smoke over the horizon. Hiccup went wide-eyed with fear. That was where Astrid is.

"Oh no." He murmured to himself. "Astrid, please be okay." He begged. And raced off full throttle to where the explosion happened. But when he got there his fears were confirmed. He went wide-eyed in shock and fear. There from the smoldering wreckage was the Deadly Nadder Stormfly in pieces and trashed, up in flames. Next it, sprawled on the concrete track, lay Astrid, bloodied and bruised.

"Astrid!" He called over in fright. He got of his motorcycle and ran over to her. He held her in his arms frantically hoping she is still alive. "Astrid? Astrid. Wake. Please wake up!" Tears began forming in his eyes. "Astrid, please be okay! Please be alive!" He begged.

* * *

><p>Hours later Astrid was sent to the hospital. Hiccup sat outside waiting on a bench outside her room. He was itching with worry. He then saw his parents and his team coming through the doors with worried looks on their faces too.<p>

"How is she, son?" Stoick asked calmly.

"I… I don't know." Hiccup quivered.

"Oh, honey." Valka said with sadness in her eyes. She gave him a comforting hug.

"Hey um…" Tuffnut said. "… we lost the race, but uh… Astrid's recovery is all that matters, right?" He tries to lighten the mood. Hiccup understood. But then the door opens up to reveal the doctor coming out of the room.

"Well doc." Stoick stepped up. "How is she?"

"I'm just going to give it to you straight." The doctor sighed in sadness. "Her injuries are severe. She won't make it. She only has hours left." This was tragic news for everyone that they all gasped in terror and despair.

"N-No…" Hiccup frantically murmured.

"She wants to see you, Hiccup." The doctor said. "Go to her. Give her comfort in her last moments."

Hiccup did exactly that. As he entered the room he saw her in so many life support systems and equipment. All of this and it still can't preserve her life. He knelt down beside her, crying.

"Astrid…" He murmured to her.

"I feel so cold." She murmured back.

"You have to hang in there." He begged.

"Sorry, babe. Looks like this was a one-way ticket." She giggled.

"No." He whimpered. "It's not fair."

"You above all people should know it never is."

"I can do something." He said desperately. "I can fix it."

"No." She shook her head. She reached out and placed her hand on his head. Hiccup grabbed to feel them. "These last 5 years have been the best in my life. I would spend a million lives in darkness just for this moment. You're here with me. It'll last forever."

"Astrid…" He croaked.

"I want you to promise me something." Astrid said. Astrid removed the ring Hiccup gave her from her finger. She placed it in his hand. "When you walk out that door, start over. Experience everything. Like a newborn baby for the first time. You have to live on. Find someone else who will love you. Find someone else and be happy. You deserve it." She smiled as she gave out her last breath. The lines went flat, and the beep went long and on. She was dead. Hiccup frantically breathed heavily in sadness and disbelief.

"Astrid." He frantically said. "No. No! Astrid! Astrid!" He screamed in sadness. He then lay his head on her stiff and cold body, crying. He had lost the only girl he had ever loved. It was almost too good to be true. The unmovable Astrid was smitten by Hiccup only to have her be taken away by the arms of death. It was on that day that Hiccup's life was turned upside down and his whole world. He was never the same.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Chapter 1! OH MY FUCK'N SHIT! THIS WAS A LONG ONE! THIS TOOK ME DAYS, HELL WEEKS, TO PUT TOGETHER! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THE SCARIEST THING OF ALL IS!? IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOLY FUCK'N CHRIST! But I managed to complete it… most be cause of-<strong>

**Deadpool:_ DEADPOOOOOOL _****_Yeah!_**

**Him!**

**Deadpool: Aw c'mon GMan old buddy. I did managed to finish it because of my help. :)**

**Me: You held a gun at my head! :(**

**Deadpool: Oh that? Aw shucks, don't mind that. It was only used for inspiration for you. :)**

**Me: If that's your idea of inspiration, I don't want to know what your idea of down grating is. :(**

**Deadpool: Well I'd basically pull the trigger and blow your brains out. But I wouldn't do that you, you lovable pal of mine. :)**

**Me: Urgh! Some times I keep wondering how the hell did I higher you as my proofreader. And then I always remember "Oh yeah! You broke into my home, held a gun at my head, and threatened my life." That's why! :(**

**Deadpool: But wait aren't you literally a God? I mean you are THE GodzillaMan1000, which by the way I am a real fan of your work. :D**

**Me: So I've heard. And yes I am a God, a God living among men.**

**Deadpool: Then why are you fearful of your life? You know you can just regenerate or resurrect yourself, right?**

**Me: Actually, yeah I can. I always forget that one. :)**

**Deadpool: Exactly! Which would make it all the more fun to use you as target practice. :)**

**Me: Some how you just made this situation even more worse. X(**

**Elsa: What's going on here?**

**Me: What the-!? Elsa? What are you doing here?**

**Elsa: Who are you people? Where am I?**

**Me: What are you talking about? Wait a minute. Deadpool did you break the 4th wall again!? :(**

**Deadpool: Guilty. :)**

**Me: DAMN IT, WADE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT BREAK THE 4TH WALL AROUND HERE!? DO YOU HVE ANY IDEA HOW EXENSIVE 4TH WALLS ARE!?**

**Deadpool: Oh come on Gman. I have plenty of money in my account to pay for it and buy new ones. :)**

**Me: You mean stole other people's money, don't you? T_T**

**Deadpool: I neither confirm or deny. ^_^**

**Me: *Sigh* Figures… T_T**

**Deadpool:** **Oh hey all you male writers out there, tell your ex-girlfriends I said hello~. (purrs) :)**

**Me: You did not! O_O**

**Deadpool: Oh yes I did! LOL! ^_^ (Runs Away Laughing)**

**Me: DAMN IT, WADE! FUCKING GREAT! Now I'm going to have to deal with a mob of angry FanFiction guys! My life sucks!**

**Well anyway, as usual, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. -_-**

***Sigh* I need a drink!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Visiting old friends<strong>

_1 year later_

A lot has happened since Astrid's passing and Hiccup fell into a depressing state. He was like this through out his childhood and growing up. Just when he finally had a break, to finally have happiness, only for 5 years, it was nothing more than a temporary delusion. At least that's what Hiccup thinks. He's convinced himself that this is his fate and destiny. We was never meant to be happy and that he was only meant to suffer and be miserable. This was his fate, his destiny. Or at least that's what he convinced himself. In reality it wasn't. But who could blame him. Because of this he disbanded the Dragon Six and everyone went their own separate ways. Hiccup now spends his days going to work, attending college, and going out for solo motorcycle rides. Rinse retreat.

This was always heartbreaking and saddening to his parents that they had to do something. Then Stoick had an idea. There is in an old war buddy of his he knew during the war. His name is Fergus Dunbroch. They were very good friends and fought along side each other during the war. He used to tell Stoick all about his family, which Stoick enjoyed hearing. He is a noble who has a wife named Elinor and a daughter named Merida. The live in in Dunbroch which was he and his family was named after. Last time Stoick heard from him in years, Fergus said his wife had triplet sons. Valka actually thought it was a good idea to visit them because she actually met Elinor while their husbands were fighting in the war. The two women became very good friends since.

So they packed up and piled in the car and drove of to Dunbroch in upstate Scotland. Hiccup however decided to fallow sometime behind on his Toothless Nightfury. His parents respected his decision and knew he would follow. Or at least they hope. Stoick was driving while also enjoying the lovely scenery with his wife.

"Beautiful day, huh?" Stoick smiled down at his wife.

"Can't argue with that." Valka smirked then giggled.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Fergus. I wonder how he's doing." Stoick ponders. "Last time we spoken to each other he was having a hard time watching the triplets."

"Well triplets are a nightmare to take care of." Valka giggled. Stoick laughed along with her. "Actually Elinor says Merida is hard to get through."

"Oh really?" Stoick said with interest.

"Yes. She says Merida mostly spends her mornings horseback riding in the wilderness." She explains.

"Kind of like Hiccup." He chuckles. They chuckle for a few seconds until dies down to regret. They realized that joke wasn't funny. "I uh, guess that was… a bit much."

"Yeah." Valka sighed. "But I guess it'll be fine when we reach Dunbroch."

"Of course it will." Stoick assured her as he wrapped a free arm around her while driving. "I hope."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they made it to the town of Dunbroch. It was full of houses that looked cozy enough to live in. The big one on the hill was the main one. The house of Dunbroch. They drove through the calm but lively neighborhood towards the big house. As they pulled up into the drive, and out of the car, the sight of the size of the house was stunning and breathtaking.<p>

"Bless me." Valka stared in awe. "It's huge."

"I know. He texted me an image of the place. But to see it up close puts the image to shame." Stoick said.

"Stoick?" Called a familiar voice. Both Valka and Stoick looked straight at the voice to see a large man, the same size and Stoick, with red short haircut and beard.

"Fergus!" Stocik smiles happily. To men bellow in laughter and hugged each other. "It's good see you again!"

"It's been along time old friend!" Fergus smiles as they broke off the hug. He then sees Valka. "Valka how are you, kiddo?"

"Doing wonderfully." She smiles. They both gave a friendly hug.

"I'm so glad you can come up here to spend time with us." Fergus says in delight. "Oh! Wait right here! I'll go fetch my wife!" He said as he ran to the door. After a minute of waiting Fergus came back out with a woman with really long hair on a braid ponytail.

"Valka!" She said excitement.

"Elinor!" Both women rushed up and hugged each other. "Oh Elinor, you look wonderful."

"So do you, dearie." She said sincerely. "I'm so happy you've come to visit us."

"Oh, Elinor. Seeing you is always the happiest moments of my life." Valka smiled.

"Please, come inside." Elinor insisted. "I'll have Maudie take your luggage to your rooms."

"Are you sure?" Valka asked. "We can take our luggage."

"We don't mind." Stoick insisted.

"Nonsense. You're our guests." Elinor insisted. And with that they walked inside the house.

* * *

><p>As they took a quick tour of the place they then went to the back yard of the house. It was vast with green grass, a few bushes and trees, and fields far as the eye can see. It was all so breath taking.<p>

"Your house is simply wonderful, Elinor." Valka expressed in amazement.

"Oh thank you, Valka." Elinor smiled sincerely. "Fergus actually bought this us. He's such a sweet man." He swooned.

"Just like my, Stoick." Valka swooned too. Both ladies laughed.

Speaking of the two husbands, Stoick and Fergus were having a little game of gulf as they were catching up on old times.

"So how've you've been over these years, Fergus?" Stoick said as he clubbed a golf ball over to the hole. Misses.

"Oh you know me. Spending quality time with my wife and kids." Fergus shrugged as he took his turn. Misses. "Same thing about you?" He smirked.

"You could say that." He chuckled. "Though to be fair, our son is going through a bruiting phase."

"Really? What happened?" Fergus asked in concern.

"Well… It's kind of Hiccup's business so I don't want to pry." Stoick said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand. I won't go into any detail." Fergus said with sincere understanding. "Kind of similar to what Merida is going through."

"Really?"

"Oh she's just going through a rebellious stage of being a woman." Fergus said shrugging "Which reminds me. Tomorrow is the Highland Games. It's for my daughter's hand to be betrothed in marriage."

"Really? They still do things like that in this day and age?" Stoick quirks a smirk.

"I know. Shocking." Fergus laughs. "But it's my wife's idea actually."

"Oh?" Stoick quirks.

"Well she's kind of old fashion that way." Fergus chuckled. "But I still love that woman with all me heart."

"I hear that." Stoick chuckled.

As it just so happened Valka and Elinor were just talking about Highland Games too.

"Really? They still do things like that in this day and age?" Valka said in awe.

"I strongly believe in our family's old traditions." Elinor said with a passionate smile. "I believe they bring unity and piece."

"Well I'm not one to be against anyone's beliefs." Valka said respectfully. However their peaceful talk was interrupted by the giggling of three small children.

"Oh boy." Elinor giggled. "Here comes the Terrible Trio." And speak of the devil the triplets came rushing in. Giggling and running like mad.

"Ah! Here are my little devils!" Fergus chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They cheered in unison as they crashed into Fergus' arms. The other adults chuckled.

"Boys." Elinor spoke up. "These are our friends, Stoick and Valka. You remember when we told you about them, yes?"

"Hello." The all smiled in unison.

"Awwww." Valka giggled. "They're so adorable. Just like how our Hiccup used to be when he was a lad."

"Certainly good times I would love reliving." Stoick smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Judging by this, I'd say our daughter would arrive in 3, 2, 1…" Elinor counted. And speak of the devil a young girl with red curly long hair came storming outside to the backyeard.

"There they are!" The young lady said to the triplets with a scary looking glare. "You little squirts are in SO much trouble!" She growled at them. They were so scared they hid behind their mother.

"I take it you boys went and pulled another prank on your sister?" Elinor eyed them. They all gave puppy looking eyes of regret and sadness.

"They completely trashed my room!" She hissed. "I've spent all morning cleaning it and now it trashed again!" Elinor then glared down at her sons.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" She quirked and eyebrow while frowning.

"We're sorry." They said sincerely.

"Heard that before!" She hissed again. "You're not getting off the hook this time!"

"Merida! We have guests here! So I advise you to exercise manners!" Elinor eyed her daughter.

"Guests!?" Merida gasped in wide-eyed shock. "Mum, why didn't you tell me!? I would have gotten ready!" She whispered hissing.

"Well I suppose these three boy's punishment will be serving in the kitchen." She said turning to the boys.

"Awwwww!" They all whined.

"No complaining. Off with you lot." She said sternly and pointed them to the house. And with that they all walked off. "I'm SO sorry you had to see that." Elinor said looking embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it, Elinor." Valka smiled. "They're just children."

"Kids will be kids." Stoick adds. They all have a real good chuckle.

"Oh that's right!" Elinor beamed. "You remember my daughter Merida." She reintroduced. "Merida, these two are friends of me and your father's. They came over for a visit and will be staying here for a couple of days."

"Hello." Merida smiled a chirp. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Merida." Valka smiled back. "I'm Valka Haddock. This is my husband, Stoick."

"Stoick Haddock, at your service." Stoick joked.

"I've heard all about you two." Merida expressed excitingly. "You two are professional motorcycle racers and stuntmen. Having celebrities as friends of my family is a real honor." Both Stoick and Valka laughed.

"Oh thank you dear. You're very kind." Valka smiled.

"Um, Mum I'm gonna go quickly change." Merida said.

"Okay dear." Elinor smiled. "Just don't take too long." Merida nodded in response and runs off to the house change.

"By the way didn't you mention your son, Hiccup would be coming here too?" Fergus asked.

"Of course he will." Stoick said confidentially. _"I hope."_ He thought. Then suddenly his phone rang. "One second. This could be him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. It was text. And speak of the devil, it is Hiccup.

_Hiccup: I'm 1 minute away. I'll see you there._

"He's almost here!" Stoick said with excitement.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked in awe.

"I told you he'd come!" Stocik smile widely. Just then they heard the sound of motorcycle engines booming in the distance. "That's him! I know it!"

* * *

><p>They all quickly went through the house and out to the front. They saw a black motorcycle coming up the road hill. They knew who it was as the bike rolled up to the front to a complete halt. There was no question, it was a Toothless Nightfury and rider himself was none other than Hiccup.<p>

"What's going on here?" Merida asked just walking outside, all changed and cleaned up. He then saw Hiccup, still on his bike but just turned off the engine. "Who's this?" She asked looking confused.

"Merdia, this is Stoick and Valka's son." Elinor introduced.

"They have a son!?" Merida went wide-eyed with shock. Today was just simply full of surprises. But it was about to get better. When Hiccup removed his helmet and Merida saw his face, she was in total awe at what she was seeing. _"Oh my."_ She thought to himself in awe. _"He's… well… certainly a looker."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is done. I think we're off to a good start. And Merida certainly taken a liking to Hiccup. But what does she TRULY think about him? We shall soon see. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Introductions<strong>

She couldn't believe it. She was in the presence of not only the former motorcycle champions of racing and stunts, but she was also in the presence of their son. She was so fixated on him and his handsome face.

"Hiccup. You made it." Valka smiled so happily as she walked up to him.

"Hi mom." He said in a low monotone voice. Mother and son hug each other. Then Stoick came up and hugged him too. "Hey, Dad."

"How you feeling son?" He smiled a concern smile.

"Same as usual." Hiccup nodded and forced a small smile.

"It's so good to finally meet you Hiccup." Elinor approached smiling. "I'm Elinor Dunbroch. And this here is my husband Fergus Dunbroch." She introduced.

"How are you lad? Nice to meet you." Fergus smiled.

"Same here." Hiccup shook their hands.

"This is my daughter, Merida." Elinor said introducing her. "Merida this is Hiccup." But she didn't respond she was too fixated on Hiccup's looks to respond. "Merida? Merdia!" She finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Um, sorry mum." She said blushing red with embarrassment.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Elinor asked in concern.

"Y-yes. I'm okay." She stuttered. "Just was in a train thought. Sorry." She apologized. "A-Anyway, what's his name again?"

"This…" Elinor cleared her throat. "…is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

"Hey." Hiccup simply waved. Merida was left speechless again. Only this time confused.

"Hiccup?" Merida quirked up an eyebrow.

"Great name? Nope. But it's not the worst." Hiccup sighed. "Parents always believe that a name has purpose; it defines a person for who they are, not out side but inside." He explained. "You can probably already guess why I was named that." He then glared at his parents. Seeing it made them fall back.

"Well…" Merida began but was skeptical to say anything.

"You don't have to say anything." Hiccup said in his uninterested tone. "I can tell." And with that he walked inside. Merida was taken back by his attitude. Now she became skeptical about Hiccup.

"I am SO sorry you had to see that!" Valka said frantically. She was embarrassed.

"Oh no, Valka. It's okay, I assure you." Elinor said.

"Is he one the 'suitors' you've invited?" Merida whispered to her mother.

"No." Elinor shook her head. "Like I said he and his family are going to be living with us for a few days. A friendly visit, nothing more." She assured her.

"Okay." Merida shrugged. She then turned her head and just NOW noticed Hiccup's bike. She instantly went in wide-eyed awe. "Hold on! Is that a Toothless Nightfury!?"

"Indeed it is." Stoick said. "Our son found it in a junkyard and repaired it himself. Practically like new." Stoick said all proud.

"He fixed it himself?" Merida was in full-blown awe. Suddenly she was less skeptical of Hiccup. But the she NOW remembers. "Wait a minute. You said his name was Hiccup, yes?"

"Yes." Elinor nodded.

"As in the leader of the Dragon Six?" Merida asked with such excitement.

"The very same." Stoick said proudly.

"Former actually." Valka said with much sadness in her voice. Everyone then turned their gazes to Valka's sad face.

"What do you mean by former?" Fergus asked.

"It's… it's kind of complicated and it's kind of Hiccup's personal business." Valka explained. They could all tell that Stoick and Valka weren't comfortable talking about it, so they decided not to press it. Merida on the other hand was curious as to why.

* * *

><p>The three triplets did manage to escape their punishment as they snuck by with out anyone noticing. No doubt they were going to pull more pranks. But as they snuck around they accidentally bumped into the leg of someone. They looked up to see Hiccup looking down at them with an emotionless face. The boys stare back up at him all in wide-eyed awe. Of course they were shy, but they were also speechless.<p>

"Please try to be more careful." Hiccup said gently and calmly. He had the voice of an angle but the look of a zombie. As he left upstairs to unpack and settle down in his room, the triplets were left speechless and shaken in their boots. Merida was in the corner of a doorway and witnessed it. She was just like her brothers; she too was shaken up by this.

"His eyes." Merida speculated with such fear. "It… It was like he wasn't even alive." She quivered in her boots.

* * *

><p>Next morning was the Highland Games. Everyone was preparing for the arrival of the suitors. Maids went up and down the house, cleaning and washing anything that was dusting or could get their hands on. Elinor inspected everything as she went along the house. She did catch her triplet sons trying to pull more shenanigans, but they quickly scampered off out to the back yard.<p>

"Is there anything we can do?" Valka asked.

"Oh no, please. You're our guest." Elinor insisted. Then Stoick noticed Fergus carrying barrels on his shoulders.

"Hey, Fergus! Let me give you a hand!" Stoick called over as he rushed over.

"Oh! Thank, my friend!" Fergus chuckled.

"Hey, anything for a good friend." Stoick smiled as he grabbed and lifted barrels himself. Both ladies giggled.

"Well that's my husband for you." Valka giggled. "Once he sees an opportunity to he'll someone, he'll take it." Then they see Hiccup walking through the busy house, still in his pajamas.

"Good morning, mom." He said in his monotone voice.

"Good morning, sweetie." Valka said tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock." He then looked around at the commotion. "So what's going on?"

"The suitors are coming today." Valka said. "I think you better get yourself ready. The whole town is going to be here to witness this event."

"Okay." Hiccup shrugged as he went back to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the stables, Merida was just brushing up her horse, Angus. She was still pondering about Hiccup and his behavior yesterday.<p>

"I just don't know Angus." She said to her horse. "He seemed dead. Like a walking corpse. As if he's lot something… Or someone." She speculated. "But what?"

"Merida!" Called her mother from a distance.

"Coming mother!" She answered. Though she grumbled under her breath. She knew what was coming next.

* * *

><p>Merida was in her room, being fitted with a new dress. Her mother, Elinor roughly brushed her hair, put on the make up, and fitted her dress. The dress in question was a light greenish blue, which was much to Merida's displeasure. Elinor then steps back to get a good look at her well-dressed daughter.<p>

"You look absolutely beautiful." Elinor swooned.

"It's… a little stiff." Merida cringed.

"Oh shush." Elinor giggled. "Now, give us a turn." She commanded. Merida complied as she stiffly turned. Merida was cringing even more, the dress was SO uncomfortable.

"I can't move in this! It's too tight!" Merida complained.

"It's perfect!" Elinor smiled and swooned.

"You're not listening, are you?" Nope she wasn't.

"Merida?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Remember to smile." And with that, Elinor walks out of her room, leaving Merida groaning in pain.

* * *

><p>Merida walked out of her room, stiffed still. It was hard to walk in a tight dress. However on her way out she almost bumped into Hiccup.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry." Merida said all embarrassed.

"No, it's okay." Hiccup shrugged it off with his usual emotionless monotone.

"Um, Hiccup was it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She apologized sincerely. "If only I'd remembered that you were Hiccup, the former leader of the renowned Dragon Six. And for that I do apologize."

"It's okay." He shrugged it off. He then noticed Merida's face and body all stiffen up. "That dress too tight?"

"Is it that obvious?" She smirked sarcastically.

"Is it required?"

"Unfortunately yes." She sighed. "Anyway, are you going to attended the Highland games as a spectator?"

"Well it is required that only suitors attended in this little game. So yeah I guess I'm only spectating." He answered.

"Ah, I see." Merida nodded. There was then a moment of awkward silence between them. "So… shall we?"

"Sure." He nodded. And with that the two went to the main hall.

* * *

><p>The entire village of Dunbroch was gathering in the vast back yard on top of the hill. Families, friends, workers, and co-workers were all lined up from the hill bottom to hilltop. However they kept to the side of the road as 3 limos came driving upwards to the front. Three nobles from all across Scotland. The first is Macintosh named after his homeland. The second was MacGuffin. Finally the third Dingwall. The three nobles and their sons came walking towards the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aye they're coming!" Said one of the security guards.<p>

"Places everyone! Places!" Elinor directed the people and the staff. Everyone scrambles to their designated seats. "Haddock family! Come sit over here!" She guided her friends to three chairs next to the main ones.

"Oh thank you, Elinor." Valka said.

"Well our finest guests and friends only deserve the finest seats in the house." Elinor giggled. Merida however was having a hard time sitting down, but she managed. She did however glanced at Hiccup who was still giving that emotionless look. All she did was stare and study him. She didn't know what it was.

"Merida." Elinor whispered. "Pay attention, please."

"Yes, mum." She sighed. Elinor sat down with the rest of her family. Of course she tried tiding up her husband.

"I look fine, dear." Fergus insisted.

"My lord and lady." Said their butler. "May I present to you-" But his speech was rudely interrupted by the three nobles marching in with bagpipes playing music in the background. Already Merida, Hiccup, and His family were cringing in disgust. These people look like clowns that escaped from a rejected circus.

"My friends!" Fergus spoke up. "Welcome to Dunbroch! I am Fergus Dunbroch! This here is my wife, Elinor!"

"Now when we call you, you please introduce yourselves for the presentation of the suitors!" Elinor added.

"Macintosh!" Fergus called out. A thin man with curly hair and beard stepped forward.

"My lord and lady, I present my heir!" He introduces. "He is high versed in art of sword fighting." The clan cheers as young Macintosh steps forward to display his skills looking obviously vain and spoiled, Merida looks unimpressed. Even Hiccup and his family.

"MacGuffin!" Fergus called out. A large man with blond straight beard and mustache stepped forth.

"My lord and lady, I present my eldest son." He introduces. "He maybe a but shy at first glance. But he's a power house." MacGuffin's son breaks a thick plank of wood in half to show his strength and the crowd cheers. Merida is slightly interested but shrugs it off.

"Finally Dingwall!" Fergus called out. A small old man stepped forth standing next to a very tall muscular looking young warrior.

"I present my only son." He introduces. Merida, her family, and everyone in the room was impressed and intimidated. "He can take on a team- no! An army all buy himself and…" suddenly we see Dingwall pull his son, who is small and weedy looking from behind the tall young warrior. Then everyone's impressed gaze went to back to being unimpressed in a single millisecond.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Stoick whispered looking unimpressed.

"Tell me about it." Valka said also looking unimpressed.

"Seriously. Did you guys not see that coming? Cause I did." Hiccup remarked.

"He may not look the part. But looks can be deceiving." He smirked.

"Obviously!" Said a voice in the crowd. Everyone gasped.

"What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face!" He glared searching through the crowd. "Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?"

"At least we have hair!" Macintosh remarked.

"And all our teeth!" MacGuffin added. MacGuffin's son speaks but his accent is so thick that no one can understand him.

"And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!" Macintosh remarks again. Of course everyone in the room starts laughing. Everyone except for Elinor, Merida, Valka, Hiccup, and of course Dingwall and Stoick who was trying his best to hold in his chuckles and he did a very good job at it too.

"You wanna laugh, huh?" Dingwall quirks an eyebrow. "Wee Dingwall!" He shouts to his son. Suddenly young Dingwall jumps onto Macintosh and with his big teeth bites into his arm and with that a brawl breaks out, with everyone fighting each other. Hiccup, Merida and their families were getting real annoyed at their behavior.

"SHUT IT!" Fergus stops the clans fighting. "Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!" However the triplets sneak up and smash Dingwall's toe, as he shouts in pain he gets hit in the face and the fighting starts all over again, with Fergus jumping in to join the fight. Hiccup then gets up walks through the crowd and brings back Fergus and the clan leaders. Everyone stops the fighting and sees the lifelessness in Hiccup's eyes as he grabs them by the ears and drags them. He them forces them to the ground with all his might. Everyone was left in complete shock. Hiccup then turned to the triplets and glared at them.

"Get. Out." He hissed as pointed to the door for them to leave. The triplets quiver in fear and fun off screaming with fright. He then turned to the nobles. "Your not fucking children! Act your fucking age! Now apologies!" He demanded with such heat and venom in his voice. And they quickly did just that.

"Sorry, my lady. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies." Macintosh said.

"Sorry." Dingwall said.

"No disrespect." MacGuffin said.

"Good." Hiccup said as he went back to his seat. Merida was impressed by this. Elinor was shocked a little. But Hiccup's family was completely shocked and embarrassed.

"Hiccup!" Valka whispered. "That was very rude!"

"Did you have a better idea to stop the fighting?" Hiccup glared.

"Son, that's not polite!" Stoick whispered too.

"You didn't answer my question!" He hissed. The two parents didn't respond. They were hesitant. "I didn't think so." He then turned his focus to Elinor. "You were saying."

"Now then, where were we?" Elinor gathered her bearings. "Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

"First born?" She says to herself on hearing this.

"And thus, compete for the hand of the heiress of DunBroch." Elinor continued. This gives Merida an idea. "To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the heiress herself." Elinor then looks at Merida. "Well, dear? What say you?"

"I choose archery." Merida says gracefully. Elinor then turns to the crowd

"Let the games begin!" She announced. And the crowd applauds.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done. Hiccup really showed everyone whose boss. Though to fair he's acting kind of scary now. BTW if Deadpool happens to appear Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

**Chapter 4: The Highland Games**

* * *

><p>The whole town was gathered in the vast backyard of the Dunbroch house. The Highland games were underway. Everything was set up. Tents for shops and performers. Many people decided to compete in the various games they had. Ranging from long shots, whack-o-mole, and tug of war. There were also music and dancing for entertainment. There was also gulf and hitting the piñata, which was shaped as a bear… odd. And of course the triplets were up to no good. AGAIN!<p>

Hiccup and his family were walking around and enjoying the wonderfulness of the Highland fair. Well almost everyone.

"Isn't this fantastic!" Valka expressed herself. "The games, the refreshments, the music and dancing. Oh I can just smell it! It smells good! Doesn't it, Hiccup?"

"Yeah. It's… it's fine." Hiccup said in his usual tone.

"Aw c'mon son." Stoick smiled while wrapping his arm around him. "We came here to have fun. So let's have fun." He then went over to Valka. "My I have the pleaser of this dance my lady." He acted. Valka couldn't help but giggle.

"You may, good sir." And the two of them went off to dance to the best music Scotland had to offer. Hiccup stayed behind and watched his parents dance to the music. He couldn't help but smile a little. But he soon envisioned him and Astrid dancing like that and instantly went back to being miserable.

Then Hiccup noticed a barrel literally running with a plate of sweet bread. Maudie is chasing them. No doubt it was the triplets. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then put his right leg out and just like that the barrel tripped along with the triplets. Hiccup managed to catch the tray along with the dumplings.

"Oh thank you, good sir." Maudie panted.

"Sure." He said handing back the tray of dumplings to her.

* * *

><p>After awhile a horn was sounded. It was time for the games to begin. Everyone gathered round for the suitors to earn their stripes in archery. Everyone applaud loudly. Elinor had reserved seats for Hiccup and his family.<p>

"It's time!" Fergus announced. The nobles shoving elbows and glares at each other.

"Archers to your marks!" Elinor commanded. "And may the lucky arrow find it's target. Merdia smirks as she plans at what might happen. The crowd cheers, as the young clan's sons get ready to shoot their arrows.

"Oi! Get on with it!" Fergus says excitingly and sits back on his seat. Young MacGuffin shoots first but hits the edge of the target. Of course the MacGuffin's felt embarrassed. Merida feeling pleased turns to her father.

"I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers." Merda smiles.

"Holding up bridges!" Fergus laughs. Fergus and Merida laugh and Elinor scoffs at them and slaps her husband in the harm.

"I don't think he could hold up London Bridge!" Stoick chuckled. The two men laughed, earning a slap on their arms by their wives. Now it was young Macintosh's turn **(Who I swear looks like Spoony! Does anyone not notice this!?). **He aims his bow and just misses the center of the target.

"Nooo! Aaahh!" And of course he goes into a childish fit.

"At least you hit the target!" His father called out trying to comfort him. But young Macintosh starts throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, that's attractive." Merida said sarcastically as she cringed. In anger young Macintosh throws his bow, someone in the crowd catches it and shouts.

"I got it!" Someone shouts and the whole crowd cheers again. Merida turns to her father again.

"Good arm!"

"And such lovely flowing locks." Fergus smirks.

"Perfect for a mop." Stoick chuckled.

"Fergus!" Elinor scoffed.

"Stoick!" Valka scoffed too.

"What?" Both men said in unison. When it's young Dingwall's turn at the archery, he struggles to hold the bow. Arrows scattering all over the place, his father is in a panic, and just as he gets one he can't even fit it right.

"Oh, wee lamb." Merida swoons out of hilarity. Everyone was laughing at this site Frustrated as Dingwall can barely hold on to the bow, Fergus shouts.

"Oh, for fuck sake! Shoot, boy!" this startles young Dingwall and he accidentally shoots and misses the target **(Hello! Logic people!)**, everyone boos and laughs at him.

"NOOOOOO!" Dinwall shouted. "YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS!?"

"Told you it was all lies!" Said someone in the crowd.

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming. Because I did." Hiccup said looking unimpressed. Merida was unimpressed. However his family and Merida's family were in shock. However Merida then decided to improvise her strategy. She then stood up.

"It would seem my guest here is not pleased or satisfied with the outcome!" She announces. Obviously talking about Hiccup.

"Merida! What are you doing!" Elinor whispers under her breath.

"I'm trying to make this more exciting." She whispers back. "Perhaps HE can show you how it's done!" She says to the crowd. Hiccup, as well as everyone else, made a look of confusion. Merida then approaches him. "You can, can you?"

"Merida! What are you thinking?" Elinor asks. "You shouldn't ask someone randomly like that with out thinking. He probably doesn't know how to shoot a bow."

"It's ok." He said. Then he stood up. "I'll compete."

"Hiccup." Valka speaks. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay then." Fergus says. "Fetch him a bow!" He orders one of the servants.

"Dad, can use your bow?" Merida asks.

"Seems fine with me." He smirks. "Bring him my bow!" He changes the order.

"Also to add to this. I want to compete too." She suggests.

"What!?" Elinor says in shock.

"It'll just be me and Hiccup competing against each other." Merida explained. "You know, just to spice things up a bit."

"I don't see why not." Fergus says confidentially.

"Fergus!" Elinor scoffs.

"Mum! It'll be fine. I promise." Merida assured her. Elinor then sighed in defeat.

"Alright then." It wasn't long when one of the servants brought Fergus' bow. Hiccup took it and analyzed it. It was well made. Merida then took her bow too.

"Good luck, son." Stoick said sincerely. "And have fun." Hiccup nodded in response.

"Well then. Shall we?" She smirked at Hiccup. He nodded, not changing his dark facial expression.

As soon as then stepped on the field everyone was already whispering and gossiping. Merida and Hiccup took their positions.

"Everyone!" Merida announced. "Today, I've decided to make the Highland games even more interesting and better! I will also take part in this, so that we can make his year, a year to never forget!" Everyone was in total awe by the strange turn of events. The heiress was going to partake in the Highland games.

* * *

><p>But first she had to change into proper clothing. The dress was WAY too uncomfortable. It wasn't long when she got changed and ready to participate.<p>

"Would you like to go first?" Merida asked in generosity.

"Please, after you." He said chivalrously, but still in his low tone. Merida then smiled generously.

"Okay then." She nodded. She then faced her three targets. She took her position and aimed her bow and arrows at the first target. She reels the arrow back and releases it. The arrow hits the bulls eye. Everyone gasps in awe, even the noble lords. Merida rinses and repeats as she moves to the second one. Bulls eye. And then finally rinses and repeats it on the third one. Everyone was blown away by this. Merida then turns and faces the audience, smiling and bowing in respect. "Your turn." She smiled at Hiccup. For a moment Hiccup felt a tiny little heart beat in his chest. There was something about her smile that made him feel a little bit different. But he just shrugged it off and took his position.

He took his position and aimed Fergus' bow and uses not one but three arrows at the three targets. He reels the three arrows back and released them. The arrows simultaneously hit the bulls eyes. But the arrows don't just hit the target, they also destroyed them. Literally breaking the targets to pieces Everyone gasps in awe, even the noble lords, the two families, and of course Merida. Hiccup was that strong.

"H-How in the…!? What just…!?" Dingwall stammered in his reaction, while everyone else was speechless.

"How did you do that?" Merida asks in awe.

"Does it matter?" Hiccup said in his usual low monotone voice.

"How did you do that!?" Dingwall shouted in shock. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Hiccup then turned and glared at him.

"My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd." He announced himself. Suddenly everyone of Dunbroch gasped in awe. They knew who he is.

"Hiccup!? You mean THE Hiccup!?" One of the people shouted in the crowd.

"The former renowned racer and stuntman!?"

The three noble lord and their sons were in big shock too. THE Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd was here in Dunbroch competeong in the Highland Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done. AND this is only just that start of the spark. What will happed as time goes by? We'll soon find out! BTW If Deadpool shows up tell him I'm not here! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: The Heat<span>**

The entire town, that was all gathered in the vast backyard, witnessed the destructive force of Hiccup's arrows. Not only that they were all in awestruck shock that the former racer and stunts man was standing here in Dunbroch competing in the Highland Games.

"H-Hiccup?" Dingwall stuttered. But then he laughs. "What kind of parent calls their own child Hiccup?" He laughed so hard. This got on Hiccup's nerves.

"My mother." He answered while glaring at the old man. "Her name Valka Haddock. Wife to my father Stoick Vast Haddock!" He gritted his teeth. Everyone gasped in awe and shock again.

"Y-You mean they're here too!?" One of the people in crowd spluttered. And soon enough they all turned to see them sitting next to Merida's parents.

"It… It is them!"

"T-They are here!"

So everyone NOW notices to two most famous motorcycle racers and stuntmen. Of course it did seem like they were all ready to line up for an autograph, but they didn't. They all remained where they are. Completely frozen with awe and disbelief. However…

"Pfft. What makes them so special?" Dingwall scoffed. He turns around to suddenly seeing a large tall man glaring down at him. It was Stoick.

"You got a problem with my son?" He hissed. Dingwall was now officially shaking in his boots with fear. "And don't think I haven't caught what you said about my wife."

"Man, that Dingwall is dick!" One of the people in the crowd shouted.

"He's not a true gentleman!"

"Get off of the filed, you old geezer!" By now everyone was booing the Dingwall family. Elinor felt very embarrassed.

"To be fair he is a dick." Fergus said honestly.

"Fergus!" Elinor hissed.

"What? It's true. He's been acting like that to everyone since he arrived." Fergus argued.

"I'm inclined to agree." Valka spoke up.

"Valka!" She spluttered.

"I'm sorry, Elinor. But he has no manners, no kindness, and of course no charisma to amplify it." Valka said. Elinor didn't want to admit it to be rude, but she can't deny that Dingwall was acting like an ass.

Needless to say Merida was enjoying seeing Dingwall getting what he deserved. She chuckled under her breath as folks kept booing him and constantly hitting him in the head with a very coincidentally large number of objects. Seeing this, Dingwall decided to play dirty.

"Hey! You!" He shouted as he pointed at Hiccup. "I see what you are up to! You're trying to win the hand of the fair maiden!" This made everyone stop and quiet down. Elinor was in confused awe, Fergus was in awe but thought it be better. Merida however was blushing bright red.

"What?" Hiccup cringed in confusion. "No. She asked me to and I agreed. Simple as that."

"Don't you try and lie to me boy!" Dingwall spat. "Admit it! You want the heiress all to yourself!"

"Wow. Are you that stupid?" Hiccup said. "Jumping to conclusions like that is not good on your reputation old man." He smirked. Everyone, including Stoick, Fergus, Valka, and Merida all reacted with awe and laughed hysterically.

"How dare you!" He shouted. "How dare all of you! This is a disgrace! This means war!" Everyone gasped in fear. This was no longer funny.

"You dare impose violence on my land!?" Fergus shouted in outrage.

"Aye! He's already insulted my family, so I shall defend my friend's family as well!" Stoick announced. Fergus smiled with compassion, Stoick did the same.

"Aye! Count us in as well!" Macintosh shouted as he and MacGuffin's all stood by Stoick in reinforcement. Evryone in the crowd agreed.

"This is an out rage!" Dingwall shouted. "I shall have you all shot down for this!"

"Wait!" Hiccup announced. "I have a better idea! One that doesn't involve bloodshed!"

"And what is that, boy!" Dingwall sneered. A moment of silenced passed as the crowd anxiously awaited Hiccup's answer. "Motorcycle race." He smirked. Everyone was left in awe.

"Hiccup." Stoick approached. "Are you sure? You haven't raced in a year."

"Don't worry, pop." Hiccup said. "If there is one thing I'm good at, it's race."

"Sounds reasonable." Dingwall pondered. "Very well. I accept. My son can ride anything with ease."

"That remains to be seen." Hiccup said.

"Oh trust me my boy. My son will beat you in no time." Dingwall smirked. "He is unbeatable."

"We'll see. Just remember you excepted the challenge." Hiccup said. Everyone was in awe struck anticipation. Even Merida found herself really excited. She was going to see Hiccup race in all his former glory.

* * *

><p>In no time, the race was set up and simple. A race around the whole town of Dunbroch. However Dingwall did not have a motorcycle of their own so Stoick allowed him to borrow one of his own, much to his disgust and dismay. The entire town had gathered to see the two boys in racing action.<p>

"Okay then!" Fergus announced. "The race around town will now commence! The rules are simple! 3 laps around town!"

"No!" Hiccup spoke up. "Make it 1!"

"What's this, aye?" Dinwall smirked. "Afraid to wear yourself out already." He chuckled.

"No." Hiccup smirked. "I can already tell this race will be over in 1 lap. I can do more that 3 laps, but in your case I think it would be only be fair to give your son 1 lap to get him started, since this is the first time on a bike."

"Fine." Dingwall grumbled. "But like I said before. My son can master anything with ease. And you know the deal, right?"

"If I win it proves to you I wasn't competing for the heiress' hand." Hiccup said.

"And if we win-."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and let's get this thing started." Hiccup interrupted. Dingwall sneered as both racers started their engines. Everyone watched with anticipation.

"On your marks!" Fergus held his hand up high. "Get set! GO!" He shouted. Instantly Hiccup stepped on the gas and bolted at full speed. Leaving Wee Dingwall in the dust and toppling over himself. This was proof enough that the Dingwalls were just a bunch of frauds that didn't know how to do anything.

"HURRY SON! HURRY!" Dingwall panicked. But by the time Wee Dingwall got back up, Hiccup came back to the finish line in record time.

"HICCUP WINS THE RACE!" Fergus announced.

"WHAT!?" Dingwall spluttered. Everyone was left in awe and Hiccup's performance once again. Merida most of all.

"That's my, son!" Stoick chuckled.

"Oh, wee lamb." Merida swoons out of hilarity.

"What to go again?" Hiccup smirked.

"T-THAT… THATT WASN'T EVEN FAIR!" Dingwall shouted in outrage. "MY SON WASN"T EVEN READY!"

"No, he didn't know how to ride a motorbike." Hiccup said simply. "That's why I offered a 1 lap race around the town."

"B-But… YOU STILL CHEATED!" Dingwall was getting desperate.

"You're the one who agreed to my challenge. No one is at fault here except you old man." Hiccup pointed out. Everyone was reacting with awe.

"So that's how you want to play, eh?" Dingwall eyed Hiccup. "WEE DINGWALL!" He shouts to his son. Suddenly young Dingwall jumps into his usual berserker frenzy and rages towards Hiccup. But surprisingly Hiccup nailed him in the face, breaking all of his teeth. As he lay there on the dirt, everyone gasped in shock, especially Merida. Dingwall on the other hand was in total shock and disbelief. "Wee Dingwall!" He cried as he ran over to his son's side.

"You want some too?" Hiccup hissed down at the old man. Dingwall just stared in fear and shook his head. "Anybody else!?" He said to the crowd. "No? Good." And with that Hiccup got off his Toothless Nightfury and headed back inside the mansion. Everyone was left in total shock and awe. Especially Merida. She couldn't help but feel something every time she saw Hiccup. She didn't know what it is. One thing is for sure though, Hiccup was certainly someone not to be trifold with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done. DAMN! That was brutal! Wonder what will happen next? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Sadness<span>**

It was raining later that evening and everyone in the whole town of DunBroch went back home. Some were still in shock, others were energetic about what happened. Either way the whole town praised Lady Elinor for a grand Highland Games fair. Fergus and Elinor were very pleased with the positive reviews. However after today's event Elinor was frustrated as hell. She was pissed that she was having a rough talk with Merida.

"I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of you, lass!" Elinor scolded Merida.

"You're the one that want me to…!"

"You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!" Elinor interrupted her.

"I followed the rules!" Merida retorded.

"You don't know what you've done!"

"I don't care how…"

"They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right." Elinor interrupted again.

"Fire and Swords!? Really!?" Merida cringed. "This isn't medieval times, mother! This is modern life!"

"But we still have family traditions to up hold!" Elinor argued.

"Are you even listening to me!? Are you even listening to what you are saying!?"

"I am the queen! You listen to me!"

"Oh! This is so unfair!" Merida groaned and shrieked.

"Huh! Unfair?" Elinor said confused.

"You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Merida argued.

"Ach! You're acting like a child!" Elinor scoffed.

"And you're acting like a beast! That's what you are acting like!" Merida retorted as points at the family tapestry that Elinor had been working on.

"Merida!"

"I will never be like you!" Merida screamed. "I'd rather die than be like you!" Elinor is so upset that she takes Merida's bow.

"You are an heiress! I expect you to act line one!" She scolded her. Elinor throws Merida's bow the fire.

"No!" She shrieked in horror. "That was a birthday present dad gave me!"

"Well that was a mistake!" Elinor snarled.

"You really ARE a beast You never loved me or loved dad! You loved yourself!" She screamed in anger as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shocked at her mother, Merida runs out of the room.

"Merida! Merida!" Elinor called out in frustration. But Elinor immediately regrets her actions and tries to pull the bow out of the fire before it burns. But it's too late. It's burned to ashes.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" She weeps.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was just in the garage tuning up his bike when he heard the sound of someone weeping. Even though he cared not for who it is, he turned fast to see it was Merida riding her horse Angus out from DunBroch.<p>

"Merida! Merida!" Fergus called as he chased after her. Hiccup then stood up and walked out of the garage to see his parents walking along side the other noble families as they caught a glimpse of Merida riding away. "Merida! Please! Come back!" Fergus called again, begging with grief. But his plea fell on deaf ears. Deaf ears that were miles away by now. "I have to go after her!" Fergus said.

"No!" Hiccup said. "I'll go after her." He volunteered.

"Hiccup!" Valka said in shock.

"Are you sure son?" Stoick said with concern.

"Judging by the scenario, I have a hunch." Hiccup said as he rode off on his Toothless Nightfury after Merida.

"Be careful son." Stoick said to himself when Hiccup was out of site.

* * *

><p>Out on the road, Hiccup was already pressing the gas as he followed the dirty trail Angus left behind. Since they were on the dirt on the side of the road Hiccup was able to track down Merida. As he sped along the road thoughts of theories were going on in his head. What caused Merida to run away? Why is she crying? What is she going to do? He knew these questions had a lot of correct various answers. But he just hoped he was wrong on one of them and that he could find her in time. But another thought came across his mind. Why was he going through all this trouble for someone he had only just met yesterday?<p>

Hiccup saw the trail heading through the forest. So he turned and darted a B line in the forest. Passing the trees and bushes with the fast speed he was going. Then up ahead he saw a light at the end. He then saw two figures. He recognized them anywhere. It was her. Merida.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier<em>

Merida road Angus through the forest. She was still crying from her disagreement with her mother. She felt like she didn't belong. She felt like bird in a cage. A slave that's forced to do their master's bidding for eternity. The mere thought of it hurt her, made her sad, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She kept riding Angus through the forest until they reached a cliff. The cliff was high and vast. From below was the ocean and big sharp rocks were at the bottom. Merida struggled with her thoughts as the tears continued to streak down from her cheeks. She made her decision. She couldn't live anymore.

"Goodbye, Angus." Merdia wept as she hugged her horse one last time. She walked to the edge of the cliff, staring down at the crevice sea below. She closed her eyes and put one leg out. At dipped her self downwards.

However…

Milliseconds after she started down, the sound of motor came right out of nowhere. Merida instantly found her self swept off her feet by roaring speed. She opened her eyes to look at her savior. It was Hiccup.

"Y-You!" Merida gasped. She saw Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and pulled over to safety. "L-Let me go!" She struggled. "I don't want to live anymore!" But Hiccup threw her on the dirt where the forest is. She frantically tried to get up. But she saw Hiccup getting off his bike and walking over to her. She saw anger in his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stand. He then violently pinned her to a tree.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" He demanded with venom in his voice.

"Let! Me! Go!" She squealed as she struggled. "Just let me die!" But the next thing that happened Merida wouldn't have expected from Hiccup. He punched her in the cheek. Normally guys only slap girls and in vice versa. Now how many guys to you know that would 'Punch" a girl?

Needless to say the force of the punch forced Merida on the dirt ground once again. She whimpered in pain with wide eyes of shock. She slowly placed her hand on her cheek. The pain stung her when she touched it. She then slowly turned to face him.

"W-Why… did you…"

"Have you've finally snapped out of it yet?" He glared down at her. "Or do you need another one?" He threatened.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"WHY DID YOU INTEREVENE!?" She screamed. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I CAN"T STAND THE PAIN ANYMORE! IF I DIE THE PAIN CAN FINALLY STOP!"

"BULLSHIT!" Hiccup yelled even louder. "YOU REALLY THINK KILLING YOURSELF WILL SOLVE ANYTHING!? DO YOU THINK IT"LL MAKE ANYONE HAPPY!?"

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"YES I DO! AND YOU WHY!? BECAUSE I ALMOST DID THE SAME THING OU WERE GONING TO DO!" Hiccup's words had such venom in them. Merida was left speechless. After awhile of these two breathing heavily, Hiccup took advantage of the silence and began talking. "My fiancé… She died in one of the races… last year…" Hiccup began in a calmer tone. He turned and faced the sea from the cliff.

"F-Fiancé…?" Merida said in painful awe.

"Her name was Astrid…" Hiccup then reached into his pocket and took out the ring he bought for Astrid a year ago. "I gave her this ring… I asked her to marry me… But she died in the race…" He explained with a hint of crack in his voice. "I was about to contemplate suicide. But when I gathered the balls to do it… I couldn't." He said. "Because she made me promise something… To move on and live happily…" Hiccup explained. "But even still… I find myself unable to move on… because without my beloved Astrid… I feel empty." Hiccup's words left somewhat of an impact on Merida. She felt like a bird in a cage, a slave. While HE felt like an empty shell. She started to feel for Hiccup's pain and sadness. "I think I know what you are suffering from." Hiccup said calmly as he whipped out an iPhone. "But just to make sure I'm right, I'm calling my parents back at your place…"

* * *

><p>Things back at the mansion weren't as cracked up to be. Elinor explained about her actions. And of course everyone was modified, especially Fergus. He was deeply upset by the way Elinor burned Merida's bow.<p>

"How could you do such a thing!?" Fergus asked in shock. "That was a birthday present I gave to her when she was a wee child!"

"I… I'm sorry…" Elinor whimpered.

"Sorry? You're sorry!?" Fergus said with frustration. "Woman! You have been making Merida miserable the instant she hit teenage years!"

"W-What!?"

"Whenever she has a problem she always comes to us for advise, which is what WE were SUPPOSED to do! But instead YOU chose to treat her like a dog on a leash!" Fergus argued. "I mean we already have two!" Needless to say everyone watching were paranoid and skeptical to step in.

"I was only trying to follow family traditions!" Elinor argued through her whimpers.

"Some family traditions are meant to be kept alive while most are meant to be left behind in history!" Fergus argued back. "You caused our daughter great pain…" Before anyone could say anything else there was a iPhone ringtone. It was Stoick's.

"Oh! Sorry…" Stoick said sheepishly. "Excuse me for a moment." Stoick took his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" After a moment. "Hiccup?" Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to Stoick. "Have you found her, son?"

"Where is she?" Elinor frantically said.

"Hang on, son. I'll put you speaker." Stoick said as he pressed a button.

_"__Can everyone hear me?"_ Said Hiccup's voice sounded through the hall.

"Yes we can son." Valka said.

_"__First off I just want to say that Merida is alright. She safe."_ Hiccup explained. Everyone sighed in relief. _"She almost tried to commit suicide." _Then everyone gasped.

"She did what!?" Fergus shouted in horror.

_"__Relax she's fine."_

"Please bring her back!" Elinor begged.

_"__Not until I know what happened. I want you guys to explain everything to me NOW."_ Hiccup said with a little bit of sternness in his voice.

At first Elinor was reluctant to explain. But she eventually sucked in her gut and started to explain to Hiccup what she had just explained to everyone.

_"__I see. So that's how it happened."_ Hiccup pondered. _"Well seeing how you two need to patch things up with each other, I'd say you, Elinor are mostly to blame for this."_

"But I-"

_"__And seeing how Merida does not want to return yet, I'll keep an eye on her and keep her safe for the time being."_ Hiccup said. _"In the mean time, you need to sort this out like proper human beings living in the modern age, rather than savages living in the medieval age." _Hiccup said sternly. This made everyone feeling scared and ashamed. _"Until Merida decides to come back home, she'll remain with me until she feels like she can come back and face this. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Good." Hiccup said as he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done. And so it begins. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Journey<span>**

Hiccup places his iPhone back in his pocket. He then turned to Merida who was still lying on the ground with a hand gently covering her swollen cheek from the punch. He then rolled his eyes and walked over to her, reaching out his hand to her. Merida was hesitant at first because she was scared at what he might do next, but she took his hand and Hiccup pulled her up.

"Sorry for the punch." He said avoided eye contact. "Seemed like it was the only thing that could wake you up." Merida was surprised by his remark. But she could tell he looked sorry.

"Well…" Merida began hesitantly. "…boys aren't really supposed to hit a girl, let alone punch them." Merida said while also avoiding contact.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

"Well… In a way I guess I deserved it. I mean I did try to commit suicide." Merida said.

"For what it's worth, I still should apologize." Hiccup said honestly.

"It's okay." Merida said still rubbing her cheek. She hissed in pain.

"Is it bad?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"A little." Merida said honestly.

"Hang on a sec." Hiccup said as he walked over to his motorcycle. He opened one of the compartments and took out a first aid kit. "Never go anywhere with out it." He motioned her to come over, which she hesitantly did. "Sit here." Hiccup said gesturing her to sit on the bike. So she did. "Let me take a look." Hiccup said placing a hand on her swollen cheek. In that instant, Merida could feel the warmth in his touch. His hands looked big, good, and strong. But they felt gentle and comfortable. "Doesn't seem to bad." He said. He took out cotton, alcohol, and some bandages. He poured some of the alcohol on the cotton and began tending to Merida's wound. As he pressed the wet cotton on her cheek, she hissed a little in pain. After a while it eventually settled. Merida felt touched by his gentle nature and good will. He was carefully being gentle with her and her wound. She could feel her heart race the entire time. After awhile Hiccup places a bandage on her cheek. It was white as snow, but not too big or small. "There. That should help." Merida was blushing as well.

"T-Thank you." She hesitantly said. Her heart was beating fast and her body heat seemed to have risen. She didn't know what to think.

"Since were going to be, in away, 'runaways' I think we should start heading out on the road." Hiccup said. Merida hadn't thought about it that way. Being a runaway. Well by technicality standards. "Can Angus make it back home on his own?"

"Y-Yes…" Merida nodded. "When I got separated and lost one time when I was little, Angus galloped back home to fetch my family to find me. He'll be fine."

"Okay." Hiccup nodded. He then slightly spanked Angus' behind and he started to gallop back home. Merida didn't have to worry. He was big horse. He'll find his way back home. "Since you have no were to stay I guess my place will do."

"Wait what!?" Merida stuttered out of her trance.

"My home in Berk."

"Berk? But that's like an hour's drive from DunBroch." Merida explained.

"I know. Which is why we're riding there." Hiccup then took out an extra helmet from the compartment. "I always come prepared. Here." He tosses her the helmet. "Hop on." He gestured. Merida was hesitant at first but she complied and got on. Hiccup started the engine. "Hold on tight." He said. Without thinking Merida quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight they rode off towards Berk.

Out on the road the two passed by multiple landmarks and backgrounds, trees and bushes, towns, farms, and cottages. Merida kept holding on to Hiccup's waist good and tight. However she was getting really sleepy, so she rested her head against Hiccup's upper back. Though Hiccup didn't really think much of it or paid any attention to it. Merida however felt his warm body on his back.

_"__He's so warm."_ She thought to herself. _"It feels… so… nice…"_ She smiled in deep thought as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Back in DunBroch things weren't so cut and dry. The nobles decided to respectfully go back to their homelands in peace. They figured the family was going through enough as it is and they didn't want to pressure it any further.<p>

"We're sorry, my lady." Lord Macintosh said sincerely. "But we do thank you for the Highland Games."

"Wonder music and games." MacGuffin added. "Oh and the food was great too." They all said their sincere gratitude as the three nobles left to go home.

Though Dingwall wanted to wage war on the DunBroch for the disgrace, their chances were pretty much dashed as all the servants, both maids and butlers, decided to quit while they had the chance. Dingwall had to go back on his own in disgrace. Though to be fair it allowed everyone to get a laugh out of it.

Elinor stood by the door shocked but distraught at today's fiasco. Though it was a relief that no one was going to war, it didn't mean the worst was yet to come. Valka stood in a distance watching Elinor from afar, she felt very sorry for her estranged friend. As for the worst was yet to come part. Well…

* * *

><p>Stoick was in another room talking to Fergus.<p>

"Fergus, please think this through." Stoick said in calm voice. "I think Elinor feels guilty enough."

"Yes, but she'll never change who she is." Fergus said in the same calm tone. "This marriage isn't working out anymore."

"But she loves you, and you love her." Stoick tried reasoning with him.

"I know I do." Fergus answered. "But does she truly love me back?" He asked. "Today was just the same as it was years ago when I was young. Before you and I went to serve in the military in the war. I was among the suitors. When we met it was like love at first site. Of course we both written that off as ridicules, but we discovered how much we loved each other. When I partook in the Highland Games I promised her that I would win her heart, and she hoping I would." Fergus explained. "Those were the days when me and Elinor fell in love and married in love. But now that I think about it, maybe she only married me out of tradition, not love."

"You know that's not true." Stoick tried to reason.

"The memories of my past say otherwise." Fergus said. "I can't live under the same roof as her, if all she thinks about is the old traditions that don't matter anymore."

"So you're really going through with this divorce?"

"I am." Fergus said. "Merida's life and feeling don't matter to her, but me." Stoick then sighed in defeat. He tried but nothing worked. He then started to think maybe coming over to visit wasn't such a good idea, seeing how they came at the wrong time.

* * *

><p>It had already been half an hour since Hiccup and Merida set off on the road. Merida was still napping on Hiccup's back. Hiccup then decided to pull over and take a break. Luckily there was a shop near by. It just so happened to be a woodcarving shop. Hiccup hadn't been to one in years. The instant he stopped his bike and parked it in the little parking lot, Merida stirred and woke up.<p>

"Where are we?" She murmured. "Are we here all ready?"

"No. I've stopped just to take break." Hiccup explained. "There's a woodcarving shop here. Let's have a look around the place."

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

><p>They both went inside, with the doorbell ringing as they entered. They looked around to see shelves and shelves of woodcarvings. Houses, animals, symbols, etc. Merida was actually really struck with awe, while Hiccup was casually impressed.<p>

"Hello?" Said an old croaking voice. The two turn their gazes to the voice to see an old elderly woman walking up. "Welcome youngsters."

"Hello." Merida said.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Hiccup nodded.

"Look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off." She said with enthusiastic smile. She sat down at her woodcarver and stool and began to carving. Merida and Hiccup began looking around.

They were simply captivated by the various creative designs. Cottages, birds, wolves, bears, etc. But then Merida saw a woodcarving that caught her attention. A totem. A bear totem. Merida didn't know why, but when she peered at Hiccup, who was looking around she felt like she should get it for him. As she picked it off the shelf, she looked at it with great interest. She then smiled to herself and made her decision.

"Um excuse me." She said to the old woman.

"Yes, dearie?" She answered.

"How much is this?" She handed the totem to her.

"Oh, you have a good eye." She chuckled a compliment. "Is this for you or your boyfriend?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend, I just met him yesterday." Merida explained. "But yes it is for him, because he saved me."

"All the same you have a good eye for picking out gifts for boys." She complimented. "Reminds me of my younger days." She sighed fantasizing. "Anyway, since everything here is half off, it's $20.00."

"That seems reasonable." Merida said. She reached for her wallet and paid for the bear totem.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Hiccup came walking up to her.

"Yes dearie."

"I couldn't help but notice an old fortune teller shop."

"Oh, that old room?" She scoffed. "That certainly brings back the good old days of my youth. I used to tell fortunes to people all the time. And let me tell you they were spot on. But then of course all good things can't last forever since my old age got the better of me."

"That's actually interesting." Hiccup commented. He then turned to Merida. "Got something you want?"

"Y-Yes." Merida nodded and smiled. "It's for you. I figured since you helped me I could give you something in appreciation."

"Really? Thank you." Hiccup said sincerely. But you really didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to. I thought I could repay you for your kindness." Merida said modestly, giving the paper bag to Hiccup. He took it and pulled out the bear totem. He was in awe but not a lot. "Do you like it?" Hiccup then placed the totem around his neck.

"Yes. I do actually." Hiccup said modestly. "Thank you Merida." He complimented. Merida sighed in relief and smiled. "I'll get the bike started and running."

"Okay." Merida nodded. Hiccup walked outside to start up. "Um, Ma'am?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Since you used to tell fortunes, do you believe in fate?"

"Fate? Oh no dearie. I don't believe in fate. I believe in effort and chance." She explained. "It all depends on how much effort we put into chance."

"I see." Merida wondered.

"By the way. That totem you bought. I make them in traditional Native American style. That's a style that was done during the post ice age." She explained. "Each totem has a meaning that they represent. For instance an eagle represents guidance. A wolf represents wisdom." She continued. "Do you know what a bear represents?" She smirked.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Love." Merida was then struck with awe and shock. And blushing redder then ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is done. So what did you guys think? Guess what I referenced in this chapter! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Dreams<span>**

It was already nighttime when they finally arrived in Berk. To Merida's surprise to see how beautiful and peaceful looking the rows and blocks of neighborhoods looked.

"Welcome to Berk." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"So this is Berk." Merida said looking around at the quiet peaceful neighborhood. "It's beautiful here." She sincerely complimented. They kept riding through the night until they arrived at a small house that looked about the same size as the others. However this wasn't Hiccup's family house. No. It was his.

"Welcome to my house." Hiccup said as he got off his motorcycle. "Well… currently my house." He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Currently?" Merida asked in curiosity.

"This used to be me and my fiancé's house." Hiccup explained.

"You mean Astrid?" She asked with a little bit of curiosity and fear.

"Yeah." He nodded. "During the time when we planned our wedding, we saved up enough to buy a cozy little house."

"It looks cute." Merida said smile sincerely. Hiccup was then struck with awe at what she said.

"Funny. Astrid said the same thing once." Hiccup muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Merida wondered.

"I said…" Hiccup quickly changed the subject. "…if you think THAT, just wait till you see the inside." Hiccup said unlocking the door.

* * *

><p>The two stepped inside and Merida was just left in awe once again. She was blown away by the inside of the house. It looked like it was the setting to a futuristic 1960's or 70's. The living room was comprised of a soft fabric rug floor. The couch was fit for three and looked comfy. A little coffee table in the middle with a flat screen TV on a solid wooden wall. Merida was impressed.<p>

"This place looks REALLY cozy." Merida complimented.

"I'll show you around, so you can get familiar to this place." Hiccup offered.

"Okay." Merida nodded.

Hiccup showed her around the house. From the left from the living room was the kitchen. It was kind of bland considering it was painted light blue. But Merida didn't complain, in fact she didn't mind. From the right of the living room was a small hallway corridor. One door to the right goes to the bathroom. The second door in the middle goes to the basement. And finally, much to Hiccup's dismay, the third door on the left is the bedroom that Hiccup and Astrid used to share when they were still dating before their marriage. Merida managed to memorize everything.

Hiccup then looked at the clock on the wall. 10:45 PM. It was late. Time for bed.

"I'll get you some pajamas." Hiccup said.

"O-Okay." Merida nodded.

Hiccup lead her into his room. Merida was surprised, or rather impressed by the king sized bed. Hiccup went into the closet and searched for a pare of pajamas for Merida. He managed to find a pare. Astrid's pare. Just looking at them made him think of all the good heart warming memories that were too painful for him. But he shook those memories out of his head and focus.

"Here. I think these will fit." Hiccup said handing her the pajamas. "Well… I hope."

"Thank you." She said sincerely as she took the pare.

"I'll let you get changed here in my room." Hiccup said. And with that he left. Merida took a moment to look around at her surroundings, before she started to strip down naked.

She slowly put on the pare of pajamas. They were a perfect fit and they were very comfy and warm. She looked at herself in the mirror and even she had to admit, she looked cute. Maybe even dare to think hot. In fact she felt the size of her buttocks and her breasts. She didn't know why or what came over her to do so. But she did.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was in the kitchen, quickly making a small dinner for Merida. He didn't mind, he wasn't that hungry. Merida spotted and crossed the living room floor in the fitted pajamas.<p>

"Are they okay?" Merida asked. Hiccup then turned his head to her. Instantly he was locked in an awe struck trance. Merida looked cute in Astrid's pajamas.

"Um… t-they look good on you." Hiccup stammered while blushing. He couldn't help but feel his heart rate and body heat increase.

"Oh… Thank you." Merida smiled sincerely and blushing too. Her smile made it increase another notch. Hiccup was NOW wondering why he was feeling this way.

"Um, I made you a little dinner before you sleep. I figured you were hungry." Hiccup said. Merida felt her stomach growl a little. She was little hungry from the trip.

"Thank you." Merida smiled while blushing. Hiccup then gave her a plate of pasta and lamb. She didn't mind it at all. But then she noticed he didn't have one. "What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'm okay." Hiccup said sincerely. "I'm going to get changed for bed." And with that Hiccup left to his room to change.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Hiccup got changed into his pajamas. He also got an extra pillow and blanket for himself set up in the living room couch. Merida had just finished her little dinner and walked into the living room.<p>

"Are you sleeping here?" Merida asked with confusion.

"Yep." Hiccup said, setting up the couch. "I figured since you're my guest here, I'd say it's only fair if you took the bed." Hiccup said sincerely.

"Oh. Thank you." Merida said sincerely. "But I'm sure I can do alright on couch." She insisted.

"No. I already made my decision. You're my guest. And guests deserve the finest." Hiccup stated. "Well, it's no royalty, but it still better."

"Trust me, Hiccup. I don't mind if it's not royalty. I just couldn't stand it any longer." Merida said with a passion.

"I understand." Hiccup nodded. "Still, the bed is all yours."

"Thank you." Merida nodded.

"Besides, I get to spend more time with Toothless."

"Toothless?"

"Yeah. My pet lizard." Hiccup said gesturing to the tank. Merida just NOW realizes that there is a lizard tank in the living room.

"Oh, he looks SO adorable." Merida cooed as she petted the black reptile. Toothless didn't even hiss or bite. He just loved the feeling of being patted.

"Didn't think of you as the type." Hiccup smirked.

"I'm full of surprises." Merida smirked back. "Can I?"

"Sure." Hiccup nodded. Merida then gently picked up Toothless and held him in his arms. Merida stroked him gently as Toothless licked her hand, which tickled.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Merida and Hiccup got read for bed. It was indeed late.<p>

"Well… Goodnight Merida." Hiccup said

"Goodnight, Hiccup." Merida then walked off into Hiccup's room. She then got settled in his king sized bed. Surprisingly, it was REALLY comfy. Merida laid back as she sniffed the clean fabric of the bed. The bed was so comfy that it caused Merida to drift into sleep. She was exhausted. Today was hectic. The Highland Games, her feud with her mother, running away, attempted suicide, Hiccup's punch, and finally riding all the way to Berk. All of this in ONE day.

Yet before she could sleep she thought about the bear totem she gave Hiccup.

"The bear totem represents love." She pondered to herself. The thought of loving someone, a male, never really crossed her mind. Yet once she was in sleep something happened.

* * *

><p><em>Merida slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a field of flowers. Dandelions and tulips, with daisies and roses too. She then looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a light green dress, sleeveless and a miniskirt. Even she had to admit, as strange as this was, she did look cute. Despite her confusion though. She looked around to see tall snowy top mountains in the background, with trees in the background too. She then saw one tree in the meadow. A cherry blossom tree. But she also noticed someone under the shade of the tree. Wearing a black long sleeved, button up dress shirt and black dress pants. With black shoes. It was Hiccup. She was in an awe struck stance, surprised to see Hiccup. He smiled back at her. She walked over to him, still in surprise. Once she was under the tree and up-close she could all the handsome features of Hiccup. She stared in awe up at him in a stance, he smiled down at her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved his head towards her. His lips connecting to hers. He was kissing her. The strange thing was, she wasn't resisting. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. The kiss felt warm, passionate, and good. But then…<em>

* * *

><p>…She woke up.<p>

It was all a dream. She was in wide-eyed shock and breathed heavily. She felt so confused as to what just happened. She looked at the digital clock on the dresser to her left. 4:51 AM. She breathed normally now.

"What was that?" She asked herself. "Why did I dream that?" She did not know the answer to why. But she had a hunch. The bear totem she gave to Hiccup. What if it was actually magical? Bring her to her destined one. Little did she know HE was having the same dream too.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a field of flowers. Dandelions and tulips, with daisies and roses too. He then looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a black long sleeved, button up dress shirt and black dress pants. With black shoes. He looked around to see tall snowy top mountains in the background, with trees in the background too. He then saw one tree in the meadow. A cherry blossom tree. But he also noticed someone under the shade of the tree. Wearing a light green dress, sleeveless and a miniskirt. It was Merida. He was in an awe struck stance, surprised to see Merida. She smiled back at him with sincere innocents. She walked over to him, as he was still in surprise. Once she up-close he could all the beautiful features of Merida. He stared in awe down at her in a stance, she smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around him and her lips connecting to his. She was kissing him. The strange thing was, he wasn't resisting. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed back. The kiss felt warm, passionate, and good. But then…<em>

…He woke up.

* * *

><p>It was all a dream. He was in wide-eyed shock. He felt so confused as to what just happened. He looked at the digital clock on his iPhone. 4:51 AM. He groaned in stress.<p>

"What was that?" He asked herself. "Why did I dream that?" He did not know the answer to why. But he had a hunch. The bear totem Merida gave to him. He took out through the neck of his t-shirt and looked at it. What if it was actually magical? Little did he know SHE was having the same dream too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is done. Things are starting to get interesting. VERY interesting. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Brave! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Awkwardness Levels<strong>

Merida slowly opened her eyes as the first she sees is the ceiling. It's unfamiliar to her until she remembers that she is at Hiccup's house. She slowly raises from the king sized bed and yawned while stretching. She had to admit she slept like a rock on the soft warmness of the king size mattress, regardless about waking up last night from the strange dream she had. Speaking of which, the memory of that dream was still on her mind. What did it mean? Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at her door.

"Merida?" Hiccup called from the other side.

"I'm awake." She called back. "Come on in." Hiccup did so. Walking in with towels.

"Did you sleep well?" Hiccup said with a low monotone voice.

"Y-Yes." Merida nodded. Seeing Hiccup in front of her after the dream last night was making her feel bashful for the first time. Little did she know Hiccup was feeling the same thing right now.

"Okay…" Hiccup nodded. "… that's good." This wasn't making the situation any less awkward than it already is right now. "I um, have some towels for you if you want to get cleaned up."

"Oh. T-Thank you." Merida said sincerely.

"Your welcome." Hiccup simply said. "I'm gonna go in first. When you feel completely awake and energized you can go in next. Is that okay?"

"That's okay." Merida nodded.

"Okay then." Hiccup nodded as he placed the towels on the edge of the bed. After that he left Merida's room. Merida however did wanted to ask him about her dream, but thought nothing of it. She was also going to ask him about wearing some new clothes, but considering how he loaned her Astrid's pajamas she figured he wouldn't mind if she borrows some of Astrid's cloths. She gets up from the bed and walks over to the dresser closet to see what she could wear.

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood in the shower, still, deep in thought. He was thinking about the dream he had last night in the living room couch. He didn't know what it meant. He thoughts keep going back to the bear totem he had. He did remember the wood carver woman say something before he left the shop. But it was split second so he couldn't remember. But something else was happening. Ever since the dream, he could get Merida out of his head. Her looks, her hair, her smile, her eyes, everything.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" He hissed to himself. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on wall. It was painful but Hiccup didn't feel it. "Why am I thinking of her!? Astrid! Help me!" His plea was not heard.

After a few minutes of bathing of washing his hair and brushing his teeth, Hiccup turned off the water and stepped out off the shower. Placing a towel around his stark naked body waist. He opens the bathroom door just in time for Merida to open the bedroom door. At the same time the two doors open, the two of them stared at each other's eyes from where they stood.

"Oh my gosh!" Merida gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She panicked. She wasn't expecting to see Hiccup out of the shower and practically naked showing his chiseled chest.

"No I'm sorry." Hiccup insisted.

"I-I'll B-Be in the… bedroom. Just let me know when you are fully dress!" Merida called closing the door. Hiccup was left dumbfounded, but mostly embarrassed.

"That was…" Hiccup though. "Oh forget it." He brushed it off.

* * *

><p>Merida was in the bedroom pacing back and forth, still in the pajamas. She was trying to get todays little moment out of her head. Seeing Hiccup's bare chest, with such description, left a picture in her head that she could get rid off. Her heart was racing fast, her body temperature rising which explains her still blushing, and she was breathing and panting pretty hard. Why was she thinking about him in such a way? First the dream, now THIS.<p>

"What wrong with me?" Merida panted panicking. "Why is this happening to me?" Thankfully or not, her thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Merida?" Hiccup called from the other side. "The bathroom is all yours."

"O-Okay!" Merida frantically said.

* * *

><p>Merida was already in the shower washing up. She used shampoo to rinse her hair and used the bar of soap wash her body with. Yet while she was washing herself, the pictures and thoughts of Hiccup's body began playing out in her head again. Suddenly she felt this huge sensation while rubbing hands of soap all over her body. She began to slowly breath heavily as her hands, unconsciously, rubbed around her breasts. The breathing began to go to low moans of pleasure as she started to rub and squeeze her breasts sensitively. Just thinking about Hiccup and his body got Merida so excited that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She started to pick up the pace at rubbing and rolling her breasts sensationally as her moans started to get louder. She then moved one of her hands away from her breasts and down in between her legs. Rubbing her hand against her clitoris she moaned a littler louder. Then things started to get more intense as she rubbed her clitoris harder and faster, making her moan. She was now deep in imaginary thought of the picture of Hiccup. She kept on rubbing her hand roughly on her clitoris until it wasn't long for her to insert two of her fingers inside herself; Her middle finger and her ring finger. She was moaning even louder now, not enough to for Hiccup to hear, but still loud. Her masturbation began to increase speed as she began to pant and breathe heavier and faster, and her moans were getting loader. She gasped, panted, breathed, moaned. Her masturbation session got harder, rougher, and faster. She kept this up for about half an hour, but what felt like an eternity, she finally orgasm, releasing her fluids out and down the drain. Merida never gasped a moan louder in her life. After a while she started to breathe slowly and normally. She never felt so good and comfortable in her entire life. It was like being in heaven and hell at the same time. But that's when reality started to settle in and kick in to gear, when she realized what she just did.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, awaking from her trance. "What did I just do!? Why!? Why did I do it!?" She panicked. That's when she realized it was from seeing Hiccup and his built in body. "Wait! What if I'm… No way…" She stared off into space in wide eyed realization. It wasn't long for her to put 2 and 2 together. "Am I falling in love with Hiccup!?"

* * *

><p>Hiccup was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Merida. He couldn't help but make a small smirk on his face. He can't remember the last time he cooked for two in a whole year. But just the thought of it brought back the memories of him cooking for Astrid. He would wake up first, go to the kitchen and cook breakfast. He didn't mind at all. Astrid would always wake up and sneak up behind him and hug him lovingly. It would always make him smile and laugh. Her too. Of course it also happened in vise versa. The memory of those romantic moments were wonderful yet painful. He then came out of his trance when he realized he forgot to ask Merida what she wanted. He stopped cooking walked across the living room and to the bedroom. He saw that the bathroom door was open, meaning Merida was done with the shower. But then he smelled something.<p>

"What's that smell?" He wondered. "Smells like sweat, anger, and shame." He didn't know why he said that, and frankly it was quite random to saw. He then turns his attention to the bedroom door and knocks. "Merida? You okay in there?" He asks. Of course since he and Astrid used to live together in this house Hiccup developed a bad habit of waltzing into the bedroom. Of course since it is his room it makes more sense. But as he entered after he knocked he saw a gasping Merida, stark naked.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, covering up her bear naked body with the towel she had on.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Hiccup panicked as he quickly exited the room. "Son of a bitch, I can't believe I did that!" he scolded himself. He managed to get every single detail in his head. Her curves, her large breasts, her slim skin, her face, etc. Even though he admitted that she looked sexy and beautiful for a brief second, he still felt bad and guilty about himself and what he accidentally did. Now that image was burned in his brain and he hated himself for being so reckless. He rushed back into the living room. He paced and cursed and scolded himself for what he did. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I AM SO STUPID!" He hissy fit made him go the kitchen. He immediately hit his head on the kitchen wall. "Ow!" he hissed. But he then punched himself in the chin. Then punched himself in the face 2 times. He quickly turned his attention to the bottle of kitchen soap. He dabbed a bit on his hands and rubbed then against his eyes and screamed in painful agony.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes before Hiccup was punishing himself<em>

Merida was blushing bright red from embarrassment. Hiccup accidentally saw her stark naked. She didn't know why she let the towel fall down to the floor. She didn't know why she wanted to look at herself naked in the mirror. And now Hiccup saw her. Even though

"H-He… He saw me!" She panicked. "He saw me naked!" She never felt so embarrassed in her life. She thought this might have been a little bit of revenge or just fate playing a cruel joke. Either way Merida was embarrassed but also furious. "I bet he's posting this stuff on Facebook!" She growled.

She quickly got dressed and stormed out of the room and to the living room. She had the look of a furious housewife. She was gonna give Hiccup hell. But when she entered the living room she stopped and her fury changed to shock and confusion. Hiccup was giving himself hell. He ripped his t-shirt to shreds. Running his hands through his hair and rattling his head like a mad man. He then kicked the kitchen radiator, which of course he groaned loudly in pain as he fell to the floor. Growling he hit the lid of the kitchen trash can off and lifted the trash can itself over his head, spilling all the garbage on him. Throwing it aside he rolled up to the oven, opened the door, placed his head between it, and slammed the door on his head 3 times. On the 4th time he smashed him head hard. He stood up all in a daze. Then he stomped his own foot, crying in pain.

"The hell are you doing?" Merida said all in shock.

"I'm kicking my ass! DO YOU MIND!?" Hiccup shouted. Merida was taken back by all of this. Hiccup than strangled himself as he charged into the wall and rammed into it. Then he did it again. And then finally again and then blacked out. This was the weirdest way to start the morning off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 is done. JESUS! Everybody is going crazy! Wonder might happen next? Actually I don't think I want to find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


End file.
